Codename: Princess
by shrimpeater
Summary: Shadow, years after Rouge decides to leave G.U.N. gets a new partner…that strangely enough, reminds him of himself and Rouge. And what is the 17 year old doing at G.U.N.?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Codename: Princess  
Preview: Shadow, years after Rouge decides to leave G.U.N. gets a new partner…that strangely enough, reminds him of himself and Rouge. And what is the 18 year old doing at G.U.N.?  
Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine

Chapter 1: The new partner

The commander looked over at the red head hedgehog in the room. "Are you sure you want this assignment?" he asked, swallowing.

"Of' course" The female snapped, "You know how long it took to find him, I want to be his partner" she pointed to the picture on the table in the center of the room.

The commander sighed, no convincing the red head hedgehog, "you really are their child aren't you?" he asked, chuckling.

She nodded.

Shadow walked into G.U.N. Headquarters, he had just returned from a previous mission that involved a lot of explosions.

'_As if my life doesn't have enough'_ Shadow sighed, putting an earpiece in his right ear. "Can you hear me Lucky?"

"Shadow, you know better than to call me that on mic" a young male voice barked at him. Shadow chuckled at the youth's voice. "Now, what do you want?" Lucky asked, annoyed.

"I need to get in, sharpshooter" he sighed, as the HQ doors opened suddenly.

"You know, you don't have to call me to get the door open" Lucky retorted, "Damn it Shadow"

"I didn't do anything" Shadow grumbled at the youth, "I'm going to see you"

"Well you know were I'm at" Lucky barked again, "In the damn box I'm always in"

Shadow chuckled again, he enjoyed Lucky being angry at him everyday. Lucky the husky was the son he never had but got to raise as a G.U.N. agent.

It had been 17 years since Rouge left, it had been Shadow and Lucky ever since. Lucky was found by Shadow as an orphan and Shadow took him in as his student. Lucky was handy with guns and riffles, he was also useful with computers.

Shadow walked through the halls and to an elevator, People saluting him as he walked past. He sighed and saluted back. Shadow pushed the button for the fourth floor and waited, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do know why you're here today right?" Lucky asked him, over the mic.

"No…I thought you might know" Shadow answered back calmly.

"Actually, the commander didn't tell me…I don't know why he wants you in" Lucky answered back as Shadow reached the fourth floor. He took out his mic and ear piece and walked out of the elevator. He walked down the hall and went into a room.

"Lucky" Shadow said, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Lucky stood up and saluted him and then slouched. Lucky had silver fur and white hair hanging over his left eye. He had a black long sleeve shirt and a silver T-shirt, blue jeans and black and silver shoes and a black holster holding two guns.

"At rest, kid" Shadow told him as Lucky sat back in his seat, "So neither of us know what the commander wants us for?" Shadow asked.

Lucky nodded, "Yeah, I think we're getting another member to our team" Lucky sighed, "Like we need anyone else"

Shadow hit the younger dog on the back of the head, causing Lucky to move his head forward and hit his keyboard. "Don't say that" Shadow looked at him, unamused, "Maybe an addition is just what we need to do to advance"

Lucky grumbled, he forgot Shadow's main objective and how much he really wants to become chief of G.U.N. Lucky always thought G.U.N. was to unfair but kept his mouth shut, that's why when Lucky was of decent age, Shadow told him his plan and Lucky and Shadow joined forces.

Shadow turned away from the computer monitor and leaned on the table, arms folded over his chest again. He remembered the day Rouge left him alone, the mission after he found infant Lucky and claimed him as his student. Rouge left him there and ran off, not telling anyone where she was going and when she would be back. No letters or phone calls. Shadow wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed having her around as his partner.

All of a sudden, the door opened again, reveling the Commander walking in. Both Shadow and Lucky jumped up and saluted as he walked in.

"At ease, Boys" The commander said in a stern voice, "The reason I wanted to meet up with you Shadow is because of our new recruit. You'll be doing some undercover work for a while and she wanted to join you"

"She?" Lucky asked aloud and was then hit in the head again by Shadow, "Ow…sorry" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I have Lucky, He and I can handle anything you give us" Shadow folded his arms.

"She insisted, She's Rouge's Daughter you know" the commander smirked and slightly turned his head around, "You may come in"

As soon as he said that the door opened and closed again. Shadow couldn't believe what he had just heard. '_Rouge's Daughter? But how?' _Shadow thought.

The girl was a black hedgehog with red hair. Her eyes were bright blue, similar to Rouge's, and sly. Her hair covered her left eye. Her right eye had black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She had white gloves that reached her shoulders and at the top of the gloves were red. A gray strapless top and a short red skirt, with black and red shoes.

"My name is Beat" she said, her voice cunning yet sweet. It could make every and any man fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness. She smirked, "It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow the hedgehog" she walked up and held out her right hand to him.

Shadow took the hand and shook it, smirking back, he felt he could trust this girl. She had to have been no older than 17 or 18, around Lucky, who was 19.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Shadow told her, she released the hand shake and looked at the commander, "Exactly what I wanted" She smirked.

He nodded and turned to Shadow, "I'll leave you to it then, here's all the information for your next mission" The commander handed some papers to Lucky, "Good luck" he turned around and walked out.

Shadow turned to Beat, the girl was a bit shorter than he was, but an adorable posture. "So…Beat was it?" Shadow began as the girl nodded, "Your Rouge's Daughter? How so?" he leaned back on the table again.

Lucky looked over at his teacher and back at the new girl, He wasn't sure what Shadow was getting at.

Beat nodded again, "Yes, She told me all about you Shadow, That's why I asked to be partnered up with you" She smirked.

Shadow thought for a moment before getting off the wall and turning to Lucky, "Get to work on the papers he gave you"

Lucky nodded and sat down in the chair and began to type up things.

"Beat" Shadow turned to her, she straightened up, "What are your skills?"

Beat saluted to Shadow before she answered, "Beat the hedgehog, age: 17, skills include: Disguises and infiltration of enemy bases" She said sharply and then relaxed.

Shadow raised a brow at her, He could tell that she could infiltrate any enemy she wanted, she had a favored body, similar to Rouge's, she could fool any man she wanted.

Shadow shrugged, "Your in…I suppose" he sighed as Lucky finished typing.

"Shadow" Lucky looked up at him, "We have to get you in a party and find some special information that one of our enemies is hiding" Lucky looked up at him, frowning, "I know you don't play well with others…Maybe Beat should play the distraction while you get the Information" Lucky suggested.

Shadow turned to the girl, "I guess you can start proving your self with this mission…."Shadow smirked at her.

"Yes sir" she saluted.

"You can stop that" Shadow grumbled, "You know how long it took before Lucky stopped doing that to me?"

---Leave nice comment---

Shrimpy: Well how was my first attempt at a Shadow fanfic???? Come on, tell me you know you want to…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

~Chapter 2: sailing

Shadow waited at the docks. He hated waiting for youth. Lucky was bad enough, but now he had to wait for Beat as well. Shadow looked over at the large clock at the center of the docks. It read 9:30 am, they were leaving at ten.

Lucky walked back off the boat and to Shadow, "She still isn't here?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nope" Shadow said simply, "I don't feel like waiting on her either" Shadow turned around and walked up the boats ramp. He walked past a few people and went down to the lower deck to his room.

Lucky just watched his teacher walk away, he sighed and walked back on board. He walked past a few people and with a blink, he could have sworn he saw red hair. He blinked again and it was gone. He looked around, wondering if anyone else saw what he saw. He shrugged and kept walking.

Shadow sighed and laid on his bed. All of a sudden a knock caught him off guard and he practically rolled off his bed. He sat up and walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Beat.

"Thanks for not leaving me" She said, her hands on her hips and a bag over her shoulder, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Shadow sighed, "How did you get here?" He asked, again unamused.

"I jumped on board, you know… the boat was beginning to leave me" she retorted, "If you ever try to leave me again… you'll pay for it" She pointed her finger at him, glaring. It reminded him of Rouge and how she used to get mad if he left her. He rolled his eyes and began to chuckle.

"You'll have to forgive me" Shadow told her, "You remind me so much of your mother that I could annoy you for fun" he sat down on his bed again.

Beat growled at him and folded her arms over her chest. "So I remind you of my mother do I?" she asked evilly.

He became serious, "Yes you do…" Shadow thought for a moment, "May I ask you something personal?"

"Sure…" she stopped being angry and sat down on the floor putting her bag on her lap and sitting on her legs.

"Who was your father?" Shadow had to know, who got to Rouge before he did? Who made the move on her? Weren't they together when she left? Rouge just up and left without anyone knowing… He had to know. Maybe he could kill him later.

"My father…." Beat trailed off, hugging her bag tighter. "I don't know who he is…my mom refuses to talk to me about him" Beat looked up at him, "but she told me about her time in G.U.N. so I figured if I joined and did well, maybe I could find him"

"How did you find me?" Shadow asked. His thoughts were beginning to race, Why would she run away?

"The commander and my mother told me about being apart of G.U.N. and they both said she was partnered with you" Beat replied, "Maybe you could help me find my father"

Shadow sighed, "I'll think about it…" he sighed, He didn't want to find this girl's father, he wanted to kill him for taking Rouge away from him.

Beat smiled, the first time he had actually seen the girl smile. Beat reminded him of Rouge so much, that he began to see the picture of Rouge smirking and smiling next to her. Shadow, pretending to be unamused, sighed and looked out his window on his left.

"Rouge was a trusted comrade of mine" Shadow began, "She went with me threw a lot of hardships and peaceful times. Until she left" Shadow's face turned sour and bared his teeth in disgust.

Beat shivered, "I didn't know she meant so much to you" Beat looked away and then back up at Shadow, "She did mention about a lot of adventurers you guys went on"

Shadow looked over at Beat, a bit curious, "She did?"

"She also said that you were the ultimate life form" Beat began, "she also said you were a lot different from other men she knew"

Shadow chuckled, "I guess..." He shrugged. All of a sudden a crackle could be heard in Shadow's ear.

"Shadow" Lucky's voice came on, "I'm in the enemies system…You might want to come see this…" he trailed off.

Shadow sighed and got up. Beat stood as Shadow walked by, "Lets go, Lucky wants us to see something"

Beat nodded and followed.

"No…I don't want her coming over" Lucky wined to his teacher.

"Shut it, kid" Shadow grumbled at Lucky.

"No! No! She's Gonna ruin everything! Shadow! Are you listening? Shadow!" Lucky yelled and rambled.

---Leave nice comment---


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine. And so are everyone you prolly don't know…I'm making them out of my ass right now X3 This is so much fun!!!!!

~Chapter 3: The Enemy and contact

A young grey cat sat down on her window sill, looking outside at her court yard of her mansion.

"Father" she looked up at her white cat father, "Why do we have to have to find her? Of all the people we could look for…why that damn hedgehog and her slut of a mother?" The grey cat girl bared her teeth and grinded them in anger.

"Because, Regina" Her elegant father spoke up, "They owe us" He smirked.

The grey cat girl smirked, "I'll find them for you daddy" She smiled evilly, "I'll make sure they pay"

"What did you find Lucky?" Shadow barged into Lucky's room and Beat shut the door behind her, looking threw the door's window to make sure no one was watching or walking up.

"Why did you bring her here?" Lucky complained like a four year old. Shadow swiftly hit him on the back of the head again. Beat snickered and gave Lucky the evilest smirk anyone had ever given the dog.

Lucky grumbled and turned to his lab top on his bed. An assortment of electronics were placed there.

"What do you have on the enemy?" Shadow asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Beat looked back out the window, keeping watch.

"Well the Information is inside a mansion on the east coast, which is where we're heading" Lucky began, showing a map on the labtop screen, "There's very minimal security, You should be okay"

"So why did we need her then?" Shadow whispered to Lucky.

Lucky looked back at Beat, who was ignoring them, "Because, Tonight when we get there…Their will be a crowd, Their will be more security and Beat can cause a distraction for you to get in" Lucky told him, "I've got the plan all set up"

Shadow smirked, "good, you know the routine" Shadow nodded to the dog.

"Not tell you the plan and make you figure it out?" Lucky looked up at him, "You got it boss" Lucky wagged his tail.

"You can tell Beat if you want" Shadow pointed to her.

"No…" Beat turned to them, "I'd rather not know the plan and play it by ear" she smirked, "I like a small challenge"

Shadow, amazed a bit at first, smirked and nodded. "Fine"

-a little later-

Shadow, Lucky and Beat walked off the ship and on to port. Shadow had a black trench like coat on and a red bandanna on his head. Lucky had his long black sleeved shirt and a silver vest and a silver bandanna tied on his head. Beat had a white tank top that reveled her stomach and navel, hip hugging jeans and a pink bandanna. Most of her hair was pushed out of her face and showed the other eye.

"Did you have to dress slutty?" Lucky asked Beat, Blushing and grumbling.

"It's not like your complaining" she shrugged, "I don't care what guys think of me…I don't care if they stare" she walked past Lucky.

Shadow watched the two behind him, Rouge did like to show off a bit but she really didn't care what other men or women thought about her. _'Rouge really drilled that into her'_

"You have your navel pierced?" Lucky asked, pointing to her stomach.

Beat looked down and grumbled, "You're acting like you've never seen a female's body close up before…" Then Beat's face turned from unamusment to shock, "Have you ever been up close to a woman before?" She tilted her head, curiously.

Lucky grumbled and turned away, Blushing.

"No he hasn't" Shadow said, _'And I'm beginning to wonder if he will ever find a woman…so he can get out of my hair…'_ Shadow sighed as he walked up to a hotel. They were meeting someone here.

Beat was laughing and making fun of Lucky, who was now being a little emo kid and almost crying.

"Kids" Shadow turned to them, "I expect you both to behave" He said it in a loud and demanding tone.

Beat and Lucky, now scared out of their wits, both stood up straight and put their faces down, like obedient children. Everyone in the lobby was staring at them.

Shadow nodded and turned away from the two, looking around, _'That was our contact's signal…he better be here'_ . The contact was going to hit on Beat now that Shadow, playing the role of Lucky and Beat's father, yelled at them.

Lucky didn't like this idea. He hated being yelled at or made fun of. Beat played sour and began to tear up. Lucky didn't know if she was faking it or really crying. Beat was a good actor, she began to have tears fall down on her orange cheeks. People, feeling bad, came up to see if they could help her.

'_Perfect'_ Shadow walked away to the counter, _'They can handle from here'_

Lucky watched Shadow walk away, he knew they were on their own. Beat was getting verbal support from people around her. She finally felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and their stood a blue hedgehog, a black bandanna on his head, he wore a white T-shirt and jean shorts.

"Don't worry love" He said to her, pulling her in a hug, "Everything will be alright"

Beat gulped, Those words was what the contact was supposed to say, "Are you our contact?" She whispered.

"Yeah, my name is Lancer the hedgehog" He whispered Back, "Where's Shadow?"

"At the counter going to the room, as soon as the crowd clears, we'll take you"

Shadow walked up to the room, he didn't notice others staring angrily at him, how could he embarrass his children so much and then just leave them in the lobby?

Easy, he walked to the elevator and left them.

Shadow never gave it another thought. Shadow did wonder if he could trust Beat, for all he knew, she could have been working for someone else. She didn't seem like anything could be wrong or she could be hiding something. And for some odd reason, Lucky didn't want her around. That one he couldn't figure out.

Shadow sighed and got out on his floor, walking to his room. Lucky and Beat should be back with their contact. If he remembered, Lancer the hedgehog was an undercover agent for G.U.N. The oldest son of Sonic the hedgehog, and he wasn't too happy about it either. But he didn't object when Shadow brought him back to G.U.N with him. Shadow opened the door and let himself in.

A few minutes of waiting, There was a knock on the door. He opened it up and their stood Lucky, Beat and Lancer.

"" Lancer walked in, shaking Shadow's hand forcefully, "It's been a while"

"I guess" Shadow took his hand back.

"How's my father and mother? And my sister and brother?" Lancer asked eagerly. Beat shut the door as soon as she and Lucky walked in.

"Their doing fine, Lancer, relax yourself" Shadow said, "You don't want…That…to act up on this mission"

Lancer rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Shadow, I'll remember that"

"What are you talking about?" Beat asked them walking over to them.

"I have a mild case of asthma" Lancer told her, "Sometimes it likes to act up"

"that's why he and Lucky are in the same department of G.U.N." Shadow told her, walking towards the large window in the room.

"Information?" Beat turned to Lancer, "Could have fooled me"

"Right back at yeah, girly" Lancer laughed, pointing both of his index fingers at her.

"Can we get down to business?" Shadow asked, annoyed as Beat giggled.

Lucky pulled out his lab top and other devices from his bag, "On it" he answered Shadow.

"What do you know of the Mansion?" Shadow asked Lancer walking up behind Lucky.

"It's the govener's mansion, Only he and his daughter live their" Lancer asked, following Shadow, "Lately they've been getting imports of unknown origin delivered, We also have reports from an inside source who says that their planning on attacking Mobius as a planet"

"Do we know why?" Lucky asked, turning around to them.

"Except that His Daughter doesn't like anyone" Lancer told them, "that man will do anything for that girl"

Beat, was off in another world when she heard Daughter, "Wait…Is her Daughter named Regina?"

"How'd you know that?" Lancer asked.

Shadow raised a brow at the girl, who now had her mouth covered. "What do you know?" He asked, disgusted at the fact that she knew something.

"I remember when I was younger…a mansion like that…a grey cat named Regina…" She told them, "She always said that she wanted the world to explode and no one live on it"

Shadow burrowed his brows and turned to Lancer, "Are you sure you don't know what those shipments are?"

"Nope" Lancer shook his head, "All we know is his daughter looks at them and says that they can use it" Lancer told him.

"If they don't have the plans" Lucky spoke, not looking away from his work, "We can steal it and charge them with attempting to destroy the world and the plans against them as proof…Shadow" Lucky stopped typing.

Shadow, Beat and Lancer gathered around Lucky and his labtop, "Here" Lucky brought up a blue print of the top floor of the mansion, "it's the govenor's control room, That computer has the information there"

Shadow smirked, "that means this should be swift and painless right?" He asked the dog.

"Not exactly, there are guards everywhere on that floor" Lucky told him, "It'll be impossible to get in"

"I could get them out of your way" Beat offered.

"No, I can handle the guards, you keep everyone else on the bottom floor, make friends with the governor…" Shadow turned to her, "Keep him away, I'll get in from the top" He smirked.

Beat sighed, "That means they can't notice me…I'm glad I brought my wigs" she walked over to her bag on the floor.

"Wigs?" Lucky and Lancer looked at each other and then at her, confused.

---Leave nice comment---

Shrimpy: OMG! Shadow's 007 lol ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine. And so are everyone you don't know. This will be the most controversial Chapter yet...But it's fanfiction...leave it alone...

~chapter 4: Infiltration

_Shadow was laying down on a bed, he didn't know where he was, but he saw stars over head and felt a head on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Rouge asleep on his chest. He smiled and rubbed her hair. She moaned a bit and smiled, snuggling closer to him. _

Shadow blinked, he was staring at a computer screen. His arms were folded on the keypad. He was sitting in front of Lucky's many computers. He rubbed his eyes, he figured he fell asleep looking up something.

"Boss" Lucky walked up to him and put a cup of coffee in front of the black hedgehog, "You were talking in your sleep again" Lucky told him, as Shadow stretched and leaned back in his chair.

"What did I say this time?" Shadow asked as he picked up the coffee and took a small sip.

"You were mumbling something about Rouge again" Lucky told him, leaning on the table, "Who is this woman anyway? Who's Rouge?" Lucky had never known about Rouge, only that she was his former partner. He didn't know what was between them or anything.

"Sparked intrest have I?" He asked Lucky, taking another sip of coffee, "I'll think about telling you" Shadow looked at the screen, "We have work to do"

"Shadow" Lucky stood straight up, "Please tell me when this is over and done with" Lucky's head was down and his hands curled up into fists.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked, turning his chair to Lucky. His brow raised.

"I…I want to know why you left her or she left you" Lucky mumbled, "I want to know how I got to be your student…and if it was my fault" he looked away at the computer to avoid eye contact with Shadow.

Shadow then did something Lucky had never seen him do, He chuckled which then turned into a little bit of laughter. "Don't worry kid" Shadow got up and walked over to Lucky smiling a bit, "It wasn't your fault she left, She left right before I found you" he patted Lucky's head, scratching behind his ear. Shadow's smile disappeared into amusement as he scratched.

"No, not again!" Lucky tried to pull away but Shadow continued scratching behind his ear. "No….Stop…." Lucky finally gave in and sat on all fours and began to growl, enjoying the pet.

"Good Sharpshooter" Shadow smirked, Lucky always fell for this. And Lucky would get him back for this. He knew what Lucky was planning, Lucky was just like a pet dog, trying to become an alfa male. Unfortunatly, Shadow was the head male so they would wrestle and fight till Lucky gave in again.

Lancer opened the door and walked in, raised a brow at the two. "Do I want to know what the two of you do in your spare time?" He asked Shadow, who took a sip of coffee before answering.

"We're just…deciding who's head male again" Shadow shrugged. He considered Lucky to be his son, Lucky didn't always see it like that but who was going to complain? Shadow had someone to teach all he had ever learned to someone younger than him and that he could have around. Lucky didn't mind that Shadow pissed him off everyday, after a while he considered it Shadow's way of saying that he loved Lucky as his own.

Shadow pulled his hand away from the dog's head and Lucky collapsed head first on the floor. "Damn it Shadow" Lucky grumbled

Lancer shook his head as Lucky got up and began to ramble about how evil Shadow was to him and Shadow would just shrug and thank him for the complement, which would make Lucky even angrier.

Beat was in the other room, getting dressed. She wore a long black dress, strapless and silk. It was cut at the hip and the slit went all the way to her ankle. It was tied off going down with a pink ribbon, and a pink choker around her neck with a bell. She Put on a pink wig, her hair was puffed up and wavy. She spun around in the mirror, looking at herself. She hated pink but dealt with it.

She walked out to the other room, where the three males were.

Lucky and Shadow stopped what they were doing. Lucky's eyes went wide "You're wearing that?"

"Why?" she asked spinning, "Is something wrong with it?"

"It shows to much" Lucky complained, "Boss tell her to change"

Shadow raised a brow at Lucky, "I can't tell her anything…that's her doing" He looked over at Beat and back down at his student, "Are you…?"

"That's none of your business" Lucky snapped, standing up and pointing at Shadow.

Shadow thought a moment, "Okay" he began to scratch behind Lucky's ear again.

"Not again…" He moaned as Shadow sipped his coffee more. Lucky dropped to the floor and his head raised to Shadow as Shadow continued petting.

Lancer began to laugh hysterically and Beat just stood there confused.

-a bit later-

The manor was large for a govonor's mansion. The first floor was closed off to the guests for the party. The second floor was for the couples who wanted a room. The next three floors were closed off and the top floor was the govenor's secret room where the information was stored.

Beat was in the court yard, she was in black heels. "I hate heels" she mumbled to Lucky threw her ear piece.

"Don't complain to me about it" Lucky barked, "I told you so…"

She rolled her eyes, she didn't want to argue with the dog at the moment.

"Lucky quit giving the young lady a hard time" Lancer told him. Lucky and Lancer were in a van further away from the mansion. Sitting back to back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucky grumbled, "Shadow are you on the roof yet?" Lucky asked him.

Shadow was standing on the roof of the mansion, wearing black so his red markings wouldn't show. "Yes, trying to find away in with out getting noticed" He had a bigger ear piece that had an eye piece attached, so Lucky and Lancer could see what he was seeing. Beat had two similar but they were contacts that changed her eye color from blue to green.

Shadow, on all fours, crawled towards a window and flipped over, looking in. He saw guards around the room, at least five, he could take them. He was the master of Chaos control after all. He shimmied to a window not being watched over and slowly opened it.

"Its not budging" Shadow told Lucky, "Cut of the security for a moment, It'll get me in"

"This is where we wish we had a chaos emerald with you right now" Lucky sighed and nodded to Lancer.

Beat had made her way to the governor, stage named as Sky. She walked up to the governor and introduced her self and made her self noticed in his eyes, with her body. She began to flirt and such.

"Security off….Now" Lucky hit a button and the power went out in a instant. Shadow opened the window with ease and slid in and shut it back just as the lights and security came on. The guards ran out, trying to find out what was going on.

"This is going to be easier than I thought" Shadow walked over to the computer and typed away. The screen asked for a password, "Lucky…"

" I see it…." Lucky told him, "Try his daughter's name"

Shadow typed Regina's name in and it let him in. Shadow found the file, plugged in a flash drive and waited for the file to load in the drive. It took a few seconds to load everything in. he took the drive out and put it back in his pocket. "This was a bit too easy…"

"Yeah…something's not right" Lucky was looking around his screens.

"Guys" Beat whispered, "Regina's not at the party" she was in the girl's bathroom, pretending to use the bathroom's phone. (don't ask)

"I wonder…"Lancer began looking around threw Shadow's eye piece. "She's in there Shadow, keep your guard up"

Shadow took stance as he heard a little girl beginning to laugh, "Welcome Shadow the hedgehog" a Gray cat came out, she was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. White under shirt and black nets everywhere.

"So your Regina…" Shadow grumbled.

"Yes I am" Her black hair hung in her face and her eyes were piercing pink. "Your Shadow the hedgehog right? Close to fame as Sonic the hedgehog" she smirked walking towards him.

He kept his ground, "I know a lot about you Shadow, You've worked with G.U.N. for years now, isn't it time you retire?" she asked, lifting her right hand up. A doll walked up, it was a plush teddy bear.

Shadow, now confused at the doll and the girl, stood in the same stance but slowly moved back towards the window.

"Plan on stealing my plans to ruin this world do you?" She smirked and snapped her right hand fingers. The bear's eyes glowed red and attacked Shadow. Shadow jumped back and with his hands, avoided the attacks. He was practically dancing with his hands.

"Shadow… we'll try to get you out of there" That's when a blast came threw the door. Beat had, somehow, blasted the door with a rocket launcher. Where she got it was beyond Shadow's comprehension.

"Where did you get that?" Shadow asked as Beat ran over to his side. Regina was face down on the ground.

Beat ran over to Shadow's left, "I found this on one of the lower floors" she but it down, "Grab my hand, We're getting out of here" She held out her right hand to Shadow.

Shadow stared at her weirdly, "What are you talking about?"

The Mansion was beginning to crumble around them.

"Just Trust me okay?" Beat grabbed his arm and Yelled at the top of her lungs, "CHAOS-"

In a flash the two were gone and Regina smirked. "So…Beat, I've finally found out where your hiding…"

"-CONTROL" They appeared next to the van. Shadow, who now was in utter shock that he wasn't the only one who could do it, wondered how she did.

"Are you guys alright?" Lancer asked, opening the van door, Lucky sitting there.

"How did you do that?" Shadow grabbed Beat, She was beginning to dose off, "Answer me" She finally dropped her head and passed out.

"We have to get out of here, Shadow" Lucky barked, "Grab her and lets go"

"Where can we go? We can't go back to the hotel" Shadow and Lancer lifted Beat up by her arms as Shadow spoke.

"I have a boat docked near by, I can get you guys out of here and get her medical attention" Lancer told them, putting Beat in the back with Lucky and Lancer getting into the driver's seat and Shadow on the passenger side.

"Fine, Lets go" Shadow told him, Slamming the door.

~Leave nice comment


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 5: Chaos Control

Shadow, Lucky and Lancer had gone to the docks, Shadow and Lancer carrying Beat. Beat passed out completely.

"I'm not sure what she did, but damn…." Lucky mumbled as they walked toward Lancer's boat.

It wasn't a Yacht by no means but had a lower deck fit for four and a sail. Lancer and Shadow took Beat down to the lower deck as Lucky started the boat. As soon as they knew Beat was lying down, Shadow ran up and pushed Lucky out of the way, "I'm Driving" he told him, sitting.

Lucky pouted and walked away.

Shadow had to think clearly before he started to ask Beat anything. He began to ponder how this could have happened as he speed along the water.

"_Mommy" a little black female hedgehog with red hair, pulled back and a white short dress looked up at her white bat mother, "What is this shiny thing?" The hedgehog held up a large green emerald. _

"_That's a chaos emerald, sweetie" The bat answered, "You can use it to transport yourself anywhere"_

"_Anywhere? Really?" The hedgehog looked at the gem again, "How did I get so lucky, mommy?" _

"_Your father had that gift too…" Her mother trailed off a bit, "I miss him…"_

Beat awoke to the sound of birds and the smell of saltwater. She sat up, in a hurry to figure out where she was.

"Relax" Shadow came out from behind her, "We're in Lancer's boat"

Beat, startled by Shadow, practically rolled off the bed she was in and landed on the floor with a thud.

Shadow, unimpressed held out his hand to her. She grumbled and took it, he helped her up. She then took off the pink wig she had on and the contacts out.

"Nice nap?" He asked. She grumbled angrily, "I passed out again" She gritted her teeth.

"And?" Shadow walked to the small kitchen area, "People pass out all the time"

"I tried Chaos Control again" She followed him.

"This isn't your first time?" He asked, Turning his head to her.

"No…Mom always had a chaos emerald for the longest time" Beat began as Shadow went back to the stove he was working on and Beat sat down at the table. "We finally broke it into shards and turned them into necklaces" Beat reached between her breast and pulled out the green gem around her neck.

Shadow watched, "So Rouge took my emerald and decided to break it?" He mumbled, "That Bat…" Shadow began to think of ways of hurting the bat.

"I'm not the only one who has it" Beat started again, "Mom gave them to me and my friends"

"Friends? Who?" Shadow asked, turning completely around to her.

"You wouldn't know them" she said, Untying the pink ribbon on her side, "But I'll show you I guess" She reached under her dress and pulled out a folded photo.

She Opened it and handed it to Shadow. Shadow grabbed it and looked. Beat and two other female hedgehogs were standing in the middle. One was a blue hedgehog with purple hair and a white outfit and a tied purple skirt. The other hedgehog was silver furred and wore a brown coat over her. A white bandanna around her forehead with a purple gem in the center.

Shadow began to scan the picture, He saw a female two tailed fox, she had a black strapless top and gray jump suit tied at her waist. A red female echidna stood on the other side of the fox. She looked pissed, she had a bathing suit top and a long dress tied to her side bottom. Her gloves had points at the knuckles.

And then there was Rouge on her daughter's left. She had a black strapless outfit with her pink and white boots and gloves. They all were holding out necklaces, but Rouge had two in her hand.

"My mother" Beat had walked up on Shadow, pointing to Rouge, "me" She pointed to herself, "Crystal the hedgehog" She pointed to the blue hedgehog, "Autumn the hedgehog" she pointed to the silver hedgehog, "Anais the Echidna" she pointed to the red Echidna, "and Tori Prower, the two tailed fox" She pointed lastly at the golden fox.

Shadow nodded during the entire explanation. Unimpressed but rather curious about who they were and why Rouge would entrust shards of a single gem to a group of young girls.

"Why did your mother want you to have a shard?" Shadow asked Beat.

"Well we couldn't handle the emeralds alone, and not everyone we knew was gifted like we were" Beat began, "So Anais's father said if we split one of the emeralds, we can get used to the power of the chaos emeralds and when we were ready, we could take on our own chaos emerald"

"Until then?" Shadow asked, looking at her.

"We keep the shards and practice with them" Beat told him, "We'll be able to connect them back together"

Shadow raised his brow, typical chaos emerald. Typical Rouge for stealing something like his Chaos emerald. Untypical of that echidna that's supposed to protect the master emerald to not know.

_What was his name again?.... Hands… Fingers?..._ Shadow pondered, "who's Anias's father?" he asked Beat.

"His name is Knuckles the Echidna, protector of the Master Emerald" Beat said his title.

Shadow hit his forehead with his hand, "so Knuckles did know…"

"You know Knuckles too?" Beat asked, Shadow handing the picture back to Beat.

"Not personally, But he hangs around with the faker" Shadow said, turning back to the stove.

"Faker?" Beat asked, curiously.

"Sonic the hedgehog" Shadow answered, "Rouge and I used to help from a mutual stand point to save the world and such" Shadow rolled his eyes explaining.

"So you're his friend?" Beat asked him.

"No…It was a mutual stand, only for saving the world" Shadow growled at her.

She thought again, "I know Sonic, he's the fastest being alive right?...I wouldn't say that about his daughter though"

"Who is?" Shadow rolled his eyes, making a meal and talking to Beat was beginning to annoy him.

"Crystal" She said.

Shadow then turned to him, could Sonic and the others have been hiding Rouge's location from him all those years?

He slammed his hand down on the side of the stove causing everything to jump.

Beat even jumped.

"So… You know Sonic… Who else do you know?" Shadow asked, head down, right hand in a fist.

"Is everything okay down there?" Lucky barked down to Shadow, "Sun's up and I'm starving" Lucky climbed down and saw Beat and Shadow. Beat scared and looking from Shadow to Lucky. Shadow with his head down.

Lucky walked up to Shadow, "Everything okay boss?" he asked.

"No… Not everything's okay" Shadow walked away from the stove and climbed up the ladder to the deck. Lancer was driving the boat as Shadow walked up.

"Was it something I said?" Lucky asked Beat.

Beat shrugged.

Shadow sat down at the edge of the ship, Feet hanging off the edge. He was pondering why the others would hide it and lie about Rouge When they knew what was going on. That's when he decided that when he got back to G.U.N. he was going to take a little Vacation to see the Faker and all the others who hid her from him.

"Hey Shadow" Lancer called, "Land ahead" He pointed ahead to port.

"Perfect" Shadow smirked.

~Leave a nice comment~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 6: planning a vacation

"Shadow, well done" The commander saluted Shadow as Shadow handed him the jump drive, "you and your team have done a fine job"

Shadow, Lucky and Beat saluted back.

"Permision to take a leave sir?" Shadow asked, dropping his hand to his side.

The commander looked from Shadow to Lucky, who shrugged, to Beat, who wasn't sure and back to Shadow. "Shadow, you haven't had rest in almost ten years…Why now?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend to" He then choughed, "I'm taking Lucky and Beat with me"

The commander raised a brow at Shadow, "I don't understand Shadow, You've never wanted a vacation in your life, why now?"

Shadow glared at the commander, "Because My business is personal and I don't want anyone else interfering"

"If you say so" The commander shrugged.

-Later that day-

"Why me?" Lucky turned off all his computers. For the next month, they were going to be gone. Beat had left early to visit the island her mother lived on. Lucky just learned about the chaos emerald and Shadow wanted to visit the island.

"Oh, calm down" Beat said over her microphone to him, "You might actually like the beach"

"I hate sand" Lucky picked up his labtop, "Are you almost there?"

"Yep, Lancer's going to pick you up tommorow" Beat told him, "Carful, he's flirting again"

"I'll remember that, thanks" Lucky took out his ear piece and put his computer in his bag, "I hate the beach, I can't believe Shadow wanted to take a vacation now just when we were getting things with the govenor and his daughter heated up" Lucky pouted out loud to no one. "Speaking of the old man…where is Shadow?" Lucky picked up his bag and walked out of his command center.

Shadow was walking down a street that he didn't like, He knew this place fairly well, but he had to find out if what Beat told him was true. Was the Faker and the others really hiding Rouge from him? He stopped in front of a house he was slightly familiar with. It was Sonic's and Amy's house. He sighed, staighting himself out and walked toward the front door.

Shadow knocked twice. He waited literally five seconds before the door was open by a small blue hedgehog. The boy had purple hair and hung down in his face all over. He had a black T-shirt and blue jean shorts and no shoes.

"Yeah?" he asked, unamused of Shadow.

Shadow, disgusted by this kid, held down his anger and asked camly, "Is Sonic here?"

The kid grumbled, he obviously didn't like Sonic. He turned his head to the inside of the house and yelled "DAD, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" He then turned back to Shadow, glaring.

Shadow glared back as Sonic the hedgehog walked up, "It's okay Sin, go back in side" Sonic urged his son, Sin walked back inside and Sonic shut the door.

"Hello Faker" Shadow smirked at Sonic.

"It's been a while" Sonic leaned back on his door, "I think the last time I saw you was…Last year's New year's party that we held"

Shadow pondered, "I don't remember going but we'll go with it" Shadow sighed, "I'm not here to make small talk"

"You never are" Sonic chuckled, "What do you want Shadow?"

"I came to find out about Rouge" Shadow said, with out missing a beat, "I hear you know where she was for the past 17 years"

Sonic raised a brow, and then thought. He then soured his face and looked away, "Beat's with G.U.N. now isn't she?" Sonic asked, sorrow in his eyes.

Shadow nodded, "Beat was assigned to me, Ironicly enough"

"Yeah, Rouge told Beat stories as she grew about you two" Sonic looked up at him, "Now she thinks she's doing good by learning from you"

Shadow nodded, "she also told me about the chaos emerald that was split apart into seven shards" Shadow told him as Sonic hit his forehead with his right hand.

"Typical Beat can't keep her mouth shut" Sonic said, he then looked at Shadow, "What else do you want to know?"

Shadow smirked, Sonic was getting soft in his old age. "I want to know if your free for the next month" Shadow said, folding his arms over his chest.

Sonic, giving a confused look, shrugged, "I dunno, I'll ask Amy…why?"

"Beat told us where Rouge is and We plan to visit" Shadow smirked and bared his teeth at Sonic, "And your gonna help me tell her"

Sonic sighed, He knew what Shadow wanted. "Fine, I'm not in the mood to say no" Sonic sighed.

"Getting old isn't fun is it?" Shadow asked Sonic, a frown on his face.

"Yep, I'm not as fast as I once was" Sonic sighed, "Well lets get this over with" Sonic turned and opened the door, allowing Shadow to come in.

Else where Beat was getting dropped off at an island that was further away from G.U.N. headquarters. She was getting dropped off at the beach. She walked off the sand to a group of huts. She walked until she got to one in particular, it was in the center of the resort. She walked in, the beads at the door were cold and smooth on her hands. She pushed them out of the way, going into the hut.

"Mom" Beat called, She stood awaiting for her mother's presence.

"Beat" Candles were lit in the hut, all over emitting light. Rouge was standing at her bedroom door, "Is it you?"

"Yes ma'am" Beat put her bag down as her mother came up and greeted her with a hug.

"I missed you so much" Rouge let her daughter go and looked into her eyes, "did you find him?"

Beat looked down, "No…You were right…He's all about work it seems" Beat had never lied to her mother, but found it surprisingly easy to do.

Rouge had her black strapless top and a short white tied skirt and no shoes. Her hair had grown a bit and she had aged a little as well, percings in both her ears.

"I'm sorry you didn't find him, Darling" she hugged her daughter again. "Well good news, Sonic and the others are coming to see us" she told her happily.

"so that's why the palce is clean" Beat retorted at her mother who just giggled.

By now, night had settled over G.U.N. HQ, Shadow had come back and Lucky was bunked in for the night.

"Any word from Beat?" Shadow asked Lucky walking into their sleeping quarters. It remimded him of a small hotel room, but the beds were in another room of this aparnment and they were bunk beds.

"Yeah, she E-mailed me a minute ago, saying she was home" Lucky was on a couch typing away at his lab top.

"You're not going to survive with out you're computers are you?" Shadow asked as he leaned over the couch looking at Lucky.

"I'm not gonna survive" Lucky wailed and begain to cry like a child.

That's the thing about Lucky, Shadow kinda spoiled him to a point that he cries without his computers.

"You are taking your lab top right?" Shadow asked, Lucky looked up and nodded, "So it's fine"

"But I won't get signal on the island" Lucky cried again.

Shadow sighed and walked towards their bedroom, "That means you and I will have to socialize after all" Shadow walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Lucky to cry more.

-Leave nice comment-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine. This chapter is half about one particular hedgehog and Lucky! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Friends and a past learned

"So explain this to me again one last time" Amy urged Shadow. She was confused on why they had to go with him.

"Because if Rouge knows that I'm coming" Shadow began before he was interrupted by Lucky.

"That's what she said" Lucky announced and then getting smacked in the head by his teacher, "OW!...sorry" he rubbed his head.

"to the island, she would never greet me…" Shadow trailed.

"You're right" Ami sighed, "She might throw something hard at you"

Sin was on the other side of the boat, after he heard that, Sin began to giggle. Seeing the old man get something thrown at him would be awesome.

Sonic was leaning over the railing, he had just finished puking up his breakfast. Shadow was standing next to him, trying his best not to laugh.

Lucky sat on the floor of the deck, trying to get signal for his lab top. Amy was pacing back and forth. She knew who was driving the boat and she didn't want Sonic seeing his first born. She knew that would end in an all out war between the two.

"Tell me about Crystal" Shadow spoke to Amy. Amy was taken off guard and then turned away from him.

"Crystal is our middle child, 17 years old, when she was younger Beat and Crystal would challenge each other when ever they could to find out who was the best" Amy told him. "She lives on the island, learning about the chaos emeralds"

Shadow nodded as the boat got closer to the little resort on the island.

Beat was awake, she had been waiting on the beach with two of her friends she had met up with that morning. Crystal and Anais.

Anais was sitting next to Beat, "I can't believe you lied to your mom" she laid back into the sand, "she's going to kill you when she finds out your bringing her former partner here"

Crystal didn't say a word, she was standing and pacing around, worried.

"Okay" Anais sat back up and pointed to Crystal, "stop walking around like that, your making me nervous"

"You nervous?" Crystal turned to her red friend, "I'm the nervous one, I haven't seen my family in almost a year" She sat down next to Beat and but her head on Beat's shoulder, "I don't want them coming over here"

Beat sighed, "I also invited Autumn to visit with her father" Anais and Crystal looked over at Beat.

"You did?" the two asked as a green energy portal opened next to them, out came two silver hedgehogs. One was a male that stood tall and proud, light blue markings on his gloves and boots. The female had a dark grey top that stopped under her small breast and big pants, the same blue markings on her hands and feet. They had brown caps with hoods over their heads.

The male was holding a chaos emerald in his hand, the girl had a shard around her neck. They pulled their hoods off of their heads to reveal their standing hair and two long strands flowing behind them. The girl also had a brown bandanna with a purple gem in the center.

"Silver! Autumn!" Beat jumped up and hugged them.

Silver, a bit taken aback, hugged her with one hand, "We came as soon as we got your message" he said pulling away.

"You sounded like you're in distress" Autumn hugged Beat again, "Is everything okay sweetie?"

Beat sighed, "Silver" she looked over at the male hedgehog, "You know Shadow don't you?"

Silver, who had been looking out at the sea, immediately turned to Beat, eyes wide, "You didn't go… Why did you go?" He asked walking over to Beat, who was still being held by Autumn.

"I had to start finding my father" Beat told him, "and I started with him" Beat nodded.

Silver sighed, "I guess that means your mother never wants you to find out…" He sighed again, hands on his hips, "Does your mother know that he's going to visit?"

"How do you know that?" Beat asked, pulling away from Autumn's arms.

Silver turned back to the ocean and pointed out, "that ship can be seen from here"

Beat squinted her eyes to see, she then gasped.

"Their earlier than expected, right?" Silver asked the red head hedgehog.

Beat frowned and nodded. Silver shook his head and sighed again, "I'll wait for them here, make sure your mother doesn't come out till my signal"

"Um….Mr Silver" Anais walked up, "Not the signal where you throw a huge boulder at us again right?"

Shadow was watching the land come closer. He was sitting on the edge of the boat as they pulled up upon shore. Their he saw a familiar looking silver hedgehog. The hedgehog had the Blue markings on his gloves and boots and a brown cape trailing his back side. Fluff on his chest and five strands emitting from his head. And two more strands trailing behind him.

Shadow smirked, a friend he had not seen in a long while. Silver the hedgehog. He jumped off the boat and landed in the watery sand and walked up to Silver.

"Well well well" Shadow began with a smirk, "Nice seeing you here"

Silver nodded and smiled, "Nice seeing you again Shadow" Silver held out his hand, and Shadow shook it.

"So…who invited you?" Silver asked with a smug grin.

"Beat…well…" Shadow stopped himself and sighed, he could never lie to Silver.

Silver chuckled, Shadow noticed he wasn't a child anymore, he sounded mature. He looked mature. Maybe he was.

"don't worry we wont tell Rouge that you were invited" Silver winked at Shadow.

Shadow sighed, Nope…still the same childish Silver.

"Hi Sonic!" Silver waved passed Shadow to Sonic, whom was getting off the boat and beginning to kiss the sand.

Silver laughed as Shadow turned around and watched Sonic kiss the ground. Lucky walked up and stared at Silver.

Lucky noticed that the off white hedgehog was lighter in fur than he was.

Silver looked down at the husky. "Who's this Shadow?" He asked, confusingly staring at the dog.

"This is Lucky the Husky, he's my adopted son and student" Shadow patted Lucky's shoulder.

Silver couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at_…No…That child died 17 years ago…right? Around the time…Blaze died…._ Silver became sad instantly.

Shadow, who now looked a bit confused, snapped his fingers in front of Silver, getting his attention. "What was that?" Shadow asked as Lucky walked away.

Silver watched Lucky and then turned to Shadow, "That student of yours…He reminds me of Blaze"

Shadow had heard about Blaze's death but didn't know how hard the silver hedgehog took it. Shadow sighed and patted Silver's Shoulder, "I swear if you start to cry, you will lose all right you have as a man"

Silver chuckled and began to laugh. Shadow was serious. "Alright…I won't cry" Silver assured him, smiling. Shadow still wasn't amused and continued to glare at him.

"Alright I won't cry, I've learned to deal with her passing" Silver told him, "Autumn's been my pride and joy to raise for 17 years after Blaze" Silver had gotten on the other side of Shadow and they had begun to walk towards the group of huts.

"That's right" Shadow had to think about that, "Autumn's Your's and Blaze's only daughter"

Silver nodded, "She hasn't been easy to raise by no means but it's been a blast"

Shadow chuckled, "Same with Lucky"

"Hey Shad" Silver got his attention to look his straight in the eyes. Silver had a sierious look on his face. Shadow hadn't heard that nickname either from Silver in a long time, that's how he knew Silver was being serious. "how did you find Lucky?"

Shadow sighed, "I'm sure you don't want to know" Shadow put his hands behind his head. Silver still looking at him. "You want know don't you?" Shadow asked, brow raised, "Fine"

(flashback)

Shadow was racing towards a burning building. Besides the fact that everything was burning around him. He ran towards the building, he was told that was a safe place for G.U.N. agents on this mission. He ran into a window, shattering it and rolled on the ground. He held a gun in his hand and he lifted it up. The fire had engulfed the building.

This mission had gone badly.

That's when Shadow heard a cry. A baby crying. Shadow, with out another thought was up the stairs running to find the child.

He was afraid to use his shoes in the inferno. So he just took the stairs. He got to the second floor. When the heard the crying louder here. He went around a few fire pits and found a basket. In it was a baby wrapped in a blue blacket, crying. He was dirty from head to toe with ash. Shadow, at the time didn't know what to do till he heard over his radio that there was another safe location in the area for G.U.N. agents to go to. Shadow turned and almost walked away, before looking at the grey puppy again.

Shadow then felt a shiver run down his spin and his conscious taking over. He had to take the kid with him, or it would die. He picked up the puppy in his left arm, wrapping it in the blue blanket, covering its face and getting out of the building using his shoes of awesome-ness to shoot out of the building and landing on another one.

When he reached the other safe house, the other agents and doctors made sure the child dog was alright. The baby two year old was fine. They finally asked what they should do with it. Shadow then offered if he could take care of the child while his parents were looked for.

For two months that search went, until they finally told Shadow that the puppy had not parents or they must have died in the fire. Shadow then said he wanted to adopt the dog as his own. Not only to teach but to have a son. That's when Shadow named Lucky, he was lucky enough to be with Shadow and to be alive.

(end Flash back)

Silver stared at Shadow, "You took him in? What came over you?"

"I think it was because I felt that I wasn't going to always be apart of G.U.N. so I needed someone to take my place and teach" Shadow shrugged, they had stopped walking and stood their as Shadow told the story.

Silver then swallowed, "Shadow…" Silver shifted his eyes on the floor and looked up at Shadow with a serious face, "Would you believe me if I said that I think Lucky is from my time?"

Shadow's eyes grew wide, and then burrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Silver sighed, "Before Blaze died, she was taking care of the next ruler of Soleana" Silver looked away, "When that…evil…" Silver couldn't continue. It was horrible how Blaze died in a burn of ashes before his eyes. But Blaze gave the puppy to Silver and said to put him in the past.

"She told me to take the puppy away from there" Silver swallowed and continued his story, "I didn't know what to do, so I brought him here 17 years ago…I was almost captured in a flame engulfed building" Silver sighed, "I accidentally left the child there…I didn't know if he survived or not"

Shadow, confused at first, slowly understood what Silver was talking about. "Do you believe he is?" Shadow asked Silver.

Silver nodded and looked up at Shadow, "But their's just one way to know for sure"

"I presume you want me to give you permission to run that test?" Shadow asked, beginning to walk away from Silver.

"If you would please?" Silver pleaded following Shadow.

"I'll think about it…It's really Lucky's decision after all." Shadow told him.

Lucky heard enough from the two. Lucky was around the corner at one of the huts looking around when he over heard Shadow telling Silver about how he found him. Lucky had heard the story many times, but decided to listen again with out getting close.

That when Lucky heard that he might be from a different time. A ruler of a planet. Lucky's ear's couldn't listen anymore. He walked out towards the beach and sat down on the sand. Tear's swelling up in his eyes.

"Hey Lucky"

Lucky looked up and Beat was hovering over him, She wore a grey strapless top and a red short skirt and no shoes. Her hair was pulled back except for a strand that hung in between her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Beat sat down next to Lucky as he grumbled and looked away from her.

"Nothing…" Lucky mumbled.

"Not true" she said pulling her knees close her face and laying her head on them, "Whats on your mind puppy?"

Lucky had his legs flopped out in front of him and his hands holding him up behind him. "I just heard some news about myself that I never knew" Lucky told her.

"Oh…" Beat looked over at him, "Is it anything good?"

"I don't think so…" Lucky trailed, looking at the sea, "I don't want to rule a planet you know"

"Oh…Silver said something huh?" Beat asked.

Lucky nodded and laid down completely, "I always wanted a simple life…but now…I'm terrified to know what I have to do to become this ruler"

"A simple life?" Beat looked down at him, "You don't want one…trust me…" Beat looked out at the ocean as Lucky looked over at her, "I grew up in a simple life and it's not fun"

"Well, I hate being in the G.U.N. life…" Lucky told her, "their always making you do stuff, you never get a break" Lucky sighed.

Beat and Lucky remained quiet for a moment. They looked at each other and then back at the sea.

~leave a nice comment~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 8: Shadow and Rouge

Shadow had lost Lucky and Beat was nowhere in sight. He was still with Silver as they walked towards the middle of the village resort.

Silver turned to him, "Okay that hut over there" He pointed to the middle hut, "belongs to Rouge" Silver then looked back at the hut.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked Silver, "I'm just going to walk in there-" Silver interrupted Shadow.

"You can't do that…do you know how women are when they get old?" Silver asked Shadow, almost sounding afraid. Shadow raised a brow at him. "What?" Silver asked.

"You sound like she might kill someone…perferabley me, if she sees us" Shadow raised his brow, hitting his head with his hand.

"She might throw things…." Silver shivered. Shadow almost chuckled at Silver. He hadn't seen Silver in a very long while and after getting the news that Lucky might not even be from this time, Shadow could care less if Rouge threw something at him. Shadow kind of wished that part about Lucky wasn't true. Maybe Silver had dropped the two year old else where.

A Red female echidna walked out of said hut, she had a long dress tied to her waist and a tank top that showed her white tattoo on her chest.

"That's Knuckles Daughter Anais" Silver told Shadow, "She's one of the ones with the shards"

"Just like Beat and Crystal" Shadow said as Silver turned to him again.

"You know Crystal?" Silver asked.

"Not personally…I've only heard about her" Shadow said, putting his hands behind his head again.

"Beat talks a lot doesn't she?" Silver chuckled out to Shadow.

Shadow nodded as Silver continued to chuckle about it. He then lifted his finger, his markings on his left hand began to glow as a bit of sand moved around with a glow around it. Anais watched and nodded, she knew it was Silver.

Anais peered inside the hut. "It's ready"

Silver stopped and grabbed Shadow's arm. "Lets go meet up with Rouge" Silver dragged Shadow along.

"Joy…I thought we weren't going to…" Shadow sighed.

"Not with the girls around her, she can't blow up" Silver winked as they stopped in front of the hut.

"What are you girls doing?" It was Rouge's voice.

Beat, Crystal and Autumn pulled Rouge out, Rouge was blindfolded. She had her black strapless top, her hair pulled back a bit and a long dress tied to her waist and no shoes.

Shadow thought she had aged rather well for 17 years, but didn't say a word.

(This is where it gets funny)

They took off Rouge's blindfold, "Here's your gift mom" Beat said, grabbing Shadow and pulling him towards her.

Rouge's eyes were wide and in astonishment. "No…Your….." she then screamed, grabbing anything she could find and hurling towards Shadow and Silver.

"ACK!!!" Silver and Shadow ran off as a Chair, a table and a baseball bat was thrown their way. "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD THROW THINGS" Silver yelled as a lamp was thrown their way.

"THANKS FOR THE INFO-" Shadow yelled as another table made his stop talking and made him glide faster. "GRAB HOLD" Shadow held out his hand to Silver.

Silver grabbed a hold of his hand and Shadow raced off as more random house objects went flying towards them.

"MOM" Beat grabbed Rouge and tackled her to the floor, "WHY ARE YOU THROWING THINGS?"

Rouge was under her daughter, "Because I told him the last time if I ever saw him again I would kill him" Rouge had the 'I'm pissed now' face, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

Shadow and Silver had flown off to the beach and almost began gliding on the water when Shadow caught sight of Lucky. He glided toward him and landed. Silver was now terrified and looking like he was going to barf.

"Silver?" Shadow asked looking at his silver friend.

Silver put up an index finger to tell him to wait, "Hold on" he then ran off into the water and barfed.

"Remind me" Lucky spoke up, getting Shadow's attention, "Never let me go swimming in the ocean…You never know what people do in their" Lucky pointed out to Silver, who was still puking.

Shadow sighed and looked over at him, "We have to get off this island…now" Shadow said, pulling him up.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked being pulled up to stand, "I was beginning to enjoy being here" Lucky complained.

"We're getting out, there's a raged bat out to get me" Shadow told him, holding him up by his shoulders.

"You mean that bat?" Lucky asked pointing behind Shadow. Shadow dropped Lucky and turned around as fast as he could to see what he was talking about. There was nothing.

Lucky began to laugh as Shadow glared his glare of 10,000 suns at the oblivious pup.

"It was funny" Lucky stood, dusting off the sand, "I thought it was anyway…" he shrugged.

Shadow almost ripped Lucky in two if it wasn't for the immediate thrown chair at him. It missed his head slightly.

Shadow flipped his head around to see Rouge holding up a large table, "THIS TIME I WON'T MISS" she yelled, flying towards Shadow.

Shadow began to glide away as the table was thrown. Beat kicked the table towards Silver and the water. Silver dodged the table as the table splashed in the water.

"Mother" Beat turned to her, "ARE YOU DONE?" she yelled at her.

Rouge put her right hand on her hip, "I'm never done" she glared at Shadow, "It's because of him that you're here" She then covered her mouth.

Shadow's and Beat's mouth dropped.

"I'M? WHA? HUH?" Beat pointed at Shadow and then to herself, confused.

"What?" Lucky looked up at Shadow, "Really Shadow?"

"I didn't know…." Shadow mumbled as Beat fell to the ground and threw her arms in the air towards the sun, yelling "NOOO" Really loud.

"You weren't supposed to know…Shadow, Beat's your daughter" Rouge looked away from them to the sand, standing clamped up.

Shadow still had his mouth open, hanging. His eyes wide.

"Hey, I've got to say Shadow" Lucky jumped up and elbowed his arm, "You know how to pick your women and you know how to have a hot daughter" Lucky said, smoothly.

Beat ran over and hit Lucky, bashing him into the sand, "Say that again, I dare you" Beat shoved Lucky's head in the sand.

~leave a nice comment~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 9:

Silver sighed, Shadow hadn't said a word after Rouge told him. Silver was afraid to upset the black hedgehog. He sat next to Shadow, who was looking out at the ocean. He had dropped into the sand after Rouge told him that Beat was his daughter. Beat had run off and Lucky had followed her. Crystal and Autumn following them.

Rouge had walked away to let Shadow think, Silver refused to leave his side. Silver didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say to Shadow. What was he supposed to say to a man, of 60-something, that he has a daughter after not knowing for 17 years and an adopted son who might be from the future.

Silver sighed, and at that moment Shadow did too. As if their brain-waves were linked together.

"You know" Shadow finally spoke up, "I never wanted a daughter…I always wanted a son" Shadow spoke, maturity and sadness in his voice. "I was never expecting it..."

Silver frowned and looked at the sand, "Maybe it was better for you not to know" Silver spoke up.

Shadow raised a brow and looked over at the silver furred creature, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it was fate for you to not know about Beat, and for you to find Lucky" Silver told him, bringing his knees to his face and laying his head on them. "Maybe it was better for you, so now that your mature than you were before you could handle a daughter"

Shadow nodded and leaned back on his hands, that were behind his head, pondering. "I'm not sure…I don't believe in fate"

Silver sighed, "You don't believe in anything" Silver laughed.

Shadow turned and watched Silver laugh, "It's not funny" Shadow said, unamused as Silver laughed more.

Beat had run off to the other side of the small island. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her father was the ultimate life form and she now had a name to live up to. She didn't like it. She didn't want that name, she didn't want any of it.

"AURGH" Beat hit the sand with her knees and threw her fists in the sand, crying. Tears scaring her beautiful face. She hit the sand with her fists more as she became more frustrated with her thoughts.

Lucky ran up behind her and walked over next to her, "Beat" he squatted next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No…" she sniffed, "I just found out my own father is the Ultimate life form, the master of Chaos control" She shut her eyes, wiping her tears away, "how am I supposed to keep up with that?" She asked, looking up at him, anger and frustration in her eyes. "I pass out when I use the shard, how am I going to us a whole emerald when I can't even make the shard work in my favor?" She asked, frustrated as she continued to cry.

Lucky, sadly dropped his ears and looked into the sand in front of them, "I know it's hard to live up to that name" Lucky sighed, looking back to her, "But at least you have that ability"

Beat curiously looked up at Lucky, "What are you talking about?"

"You know how many agents at G.U.N have called me 'Shadow's bastard son'?" Lucky had stood up and sighed, "I don't' have any of the chaos powers, nor do I really care to have them…But when your called that" Lucky in took air and slowly let it out, "You can't help but better your self and prove them who call you that wrong"

Beat nodded while listening, "But your not really related to him" Beat stood up and walked to Lucky's side, "How come you're trying to make me feel better?" she asked, hands behind her.

Lucky shrugged, "I consider you a powerful and worthy ally, and teammate"

"A friend?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I guess" Lucky looked at her, he had never seen her smile like that. It was a cute smile, the smile you would expect to see on a woman at a bar.

"Thank you" Beat leaned over to Lucky and kissed his right cheek.

Beat ran off, meeting Crystal and Autumn. Lucky stood there, holding his right cheek. He had never got a kiss on the cheek before, he was amazed and wondered what he did to deserve it. Beat and the other two hedgehogs had walked off leaving Lucky to stand there.

After the girls walked away to see Rouge and the crew, Lucky walked over to Shadow and Silver, who were talking about what Shadow and Silver believed and didn't believe in.

"Hi guys" Lucky sat down on Silver's right.

"What's with you?" Shadow asked, pointing at him.

Lucky looked up at Shadow, he was off in a dream like world and his eyes were glazed over. "Nothing…" he said, looking out at the ocean, smiling a goofy looking grin.

Silver and Shadow stared at the dog, not believing him and they looked at each other and sighed.

"Well" Silver stood up, "We can't just mope around here all day" Silver said, excited.

"Yeah we can" Both Shadow and Lucky said at the same time.

"Some ruler your going to be" Silver grumbled, Shadow turned around and glared at Silver, "What?" Silver asked, holding his hands up.

"You're not supposed to tell him that" Shadow growled at him.

"Look you guys" Lucky looked over, "I already know what Silver said about me" they looked at Lucky. Lucky's eyes were glazed over and trance like. "If you want me to prove to you I'm not the ruler of where ever your from, Fine, I'll take the test"

Shadow sighed and Silver had sparkles in his eyes. "You will?" Silver ran up to Lucky and glomped him into the sand. "Thank you!"

Lucky tried to get Silver off of him but to no avail.

Shadow sighed, getting up and pulling Silver by the hood of his cape off of lucky, who was scared to death of the silver hedgehog. Lucky scrambled away and Silver teared up and looked at Shadow, trying to get a teary eyed look to work.

"No" Shadow simply said, following Lucky back to the huts and walking towards Rouge's hut.

Lucky and Shadow walked in, Silver pouting and being carried by his hood by Shadow.

"Dad?" Autumn asked, looking from Silver to Shadow.

"He was making a mess" Shadow said putting Silver down on the ground.

"Was not" Silver mumbled.

"Dad you always make a mess" Autumn sighed, hand on hip and another hand on her forehead. She hated it when her father acted like a child. Sometimes she was the adult in the family.

Rouge was standing on the wall, arms folded, staring at Shadow. Shadow sighed and walked over to her.

"so you left because you were pregnant?" Shadow asked Rouge. Rouge saddened her eyes and nodded, looking at the floor.

Shadow shut his eyes and put his hands on his hips, pondering what to say next.

Beat walked up next to them, "I think we should stay for a month"

Shadow remembered what they said they were doing and remembered what he had told the commander. "that's right" he hit his forehead, "We were staying here for a month"

Rouge raised a brow at him and smirked, "That means you can teach all the children Chaos control and how to use their powers"

Shadow stared at her confused, "All?" Shadow turned around.

Beat was on his left, then Autumn, Crystal and Anais. Lucky was on the wall all the way to the right.

"The four of them?" Shadow asked Rouge, Pointing at them.

"No…Six" Rouge pointed to Lucky, "Him and were waiting on one"

Lucky looked at Rouge and back at Shadow, "I don't think soo…." Lucky shook his head as Silver walked over to him and with out warning glomped him again.

Lucky was tackled to the floor as Silver put on a necklace with one of the green shards.

"Gotcha" Silver got up, winked and walked away.

Shadow's eyes were wide, He didn't know what to say, "And the last one?"

"Tori will be here later today" Beat told him, "So we can start training tomorrow"

Shadow sighed as the Four girls squeeled in excitement. Lucky was on the floor practically dead.

~leave nice comment~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine. shortest chapter ever!

Chapter 10:Sleep and a scar

Shadow groaned as the sun rose and hit his face. He flipped over and blinked, Silver was staring at Shadow. Shadow, taken by surprise, yelped and flew back away from Silver, on to the floor and his covers over his head.

Silver began laughing, "Good morning Sleepy head" Silver said, getting on Shadow's bend and getting to the black hedgehog's side and pulling the blanket off the angry black hedgehog now staring evilly up at him.

"What?" Silver asked, throwing the blanket on the bed, "Early bird gets the worm"

"Why do you use that?" Shadow grumbled as he got up and sat on his bed. Silver stood.

"Because You have children to teach" Silver put his hands on his hips, "Lets go"

"You're going too?" Shadow asked, after whipping sleep off his eyes.

Silver nodded, "Yep, I'm helping you teach them"

"and when did you decide this?" Shadow glared again.

"Just now" Silver said and then laughed a victory laugh.

Shadow groaned again and laid down on his bed on his back.

The kids were waiting on Shadow and Silver.

Beat, Crystal, Lucky, Autumn, Anais and another girl were standing on the beach as the sun was rising. The new girl had a black strapless top and baggy pants. She was gold in fur and two fox tails swirling calmly behind her.

Tori was the name she was givien by Beat and the others. Lucky could care less and sat in the sand.

He wanted to go back to G.U.N. His computers were calling his name. And he wanted to go back to sleep. And he guessed Shadow did too. He looked over and Saw Shadow and Silver walking up. Shadow didn't look to well, he looked like he had been trampled over by giant wildibeasts. Silver looked happy that he accomplished getting Shadow up.

Lucky sighed and laid backwards in the sand.

"alright, is everyone ready?" Shadow asked, angry and annoyance in his voice.

The girls cheered and Lucky grumbled.

"I'm with Lucky" Shadow grumbled, "I'm going back to bed" he turned around and began to walk away.

Silver grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Don't be that way"

"Look here" Shadow finally turned to Silver snapping, "I want to sleep, I won't be up till this afternoon, and that's when training will start from now on"

Shadow walked away from them, "I haven't got a rest in practically ten years and this is what I get for going…" Shadow mumbled walking away.

"Maybe we should give him a few days to calm down" Tori spoke up to them.

Lucky got up and walked back to his hut and laid on his bed with a thud.

Shadow walked back to his hut too. But he was more gentle about putting himself back in bed.

Silver sighed and shrugged to the girls, "I guess we start at noon" he told them.

They all nodded and walked away. Silver was left alone on the beach. Silver sighed, after a whole minute, his ADD kicked in and he became bored. "Damn it" he complained to his being, he really wanted to go cause mischief somewhere.

He then felt two creatures walk up on him. He turned around and looked up, there stood Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey Silver" Sonic waved as he and Knuckles walked over.

"Hey guys" Silver sighed as they each sat down on either side of the silver hedgehog.

"Whats with you?" Knuckles asked, "Your usually up-beat"

"Uh-oh" Sonic smirked, "Shadow's still asleep and you were looking forward to training in the morning weren't you?"

Silver nodded and grumbled, "Doesn't he know that the morning is the best part of the day to train?" He asked aloud.

"Maybe not" Knuckles shrugged, Knuckles had changed with in 17 years. He had gold and gems hanging off his hair and arms. Even his ankles had gold. He had a tunik over his private area. Knuckles had become a priest for the chaos emeralds and wanted his sons and daughter to become priests and a priestess.

"Yeah" Silver sighed, leaning his head back. When he did, Sonic caught sight of a red mark.

"Silver?" Sonic spoke up, moving Silver's brown cape out of the way of the mark.

It was slash, a scar under his chin on the right side.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic and Knuckles got a closer look.

"Something that happened in the future that you're not allowed to know" Silver covered it back again and stood up and walked away, leaving the former fastest thing on the planet and the Priest of the Chaos Emerald in the sand.

Silver knew he should tell his friends what happened, the only person who knew besides him was Autumn. He knew that this scar was a memorial for his dead wife, Blaze. They were sparring before she died and she marked him with her claw. He grumbled under his breath and touched the mark with his right hand. "Damn" Silver walked back to his hut.

~leave nice comment~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 11: The story of Regina

It had been a week in a half since Shadow and the others had gotten to the island. Shadow finally started teaching Chaos control to the younger versions of themselves.

Beat was getting the hang of transporting. She could now transport two to three persons at a time. The girls called it Transporting, but Beat and Shadow continued it as Chaos Control.

Crystal wasn't the fastest being alive, like her father Sonic, but she had strength that couldn't be matched. The shard gave her this unusual amount of strength. She could even make the earth under them tremble and crumble apart. Shadow thought it would be interesting to call it Earth-shatter.

Autumn, with the shard ,enhanced her own psychokinesis with a future insight ability. She knew what was coming and when it would happen within a time-frame of three seconds. With out those seconds she was doomed. Autumn didn't want a name for it.

Anais was the headstrong, take action, and she ran with the boys. But the Shard gave her an ability that Confused Shadow to no end. She could use the shard and fool anyone who saw her as someone else. She had proved it by playing Sonic in front of everyone. Shadow was still confused, they decided that they would call it Infiltration.

Shadow was told that Tori can build and fix anything mechanical. Her power also took Shadow by surprise. Tori was known as the Singer in the group, Shadow realized that when she screamed at him and He was flown back about 50 feet. He wanted it to be called Big Lungs but she wouldn't give. They called that power Sweet Voice.

Shadow had also tried to get Lucky to join them so he could figure out what power he would use. But Lucky didn't want to and never showed up for training.

Silver helped out Shadow, and soon Sonic, Tails and Knuckles did too. Sparing with their children and teaching them all about their powers. Today was one of those days that they decided to train instead of spar.

Beat and Shadow's training was intense. After cold water on the head, caring large boulders and running around the island 5,000 times; Shadow and Beat would run towards each other at full speed. Shadow wanted her to use Chaos Control right before they came in contact. She would, but land else where…half the time in the water or her head in the sand.

Crystal had proved to be a leader. She would always come up with quick ideas to get them out of trouble with out actually hurting anyone in the team. She also very noble in her actions. Sonic must have given her that trait. Their training including running and lifting heavy things. Sonic would always be on top of what ever she was caring that day.

Autumn and Silver would use their psychokinenetic powers to levetate over the sand and meditate. Silver thought it would regulate mind and body to control the shards powers. Once a day, the girls and some of the older ones would join silver and Autumn for morning meditation.

Anais would always want to sprawl with someone. She didn't care who. Or she would be walking around town as someone other than her. She was good at talking and amazing people skills. As long as she knew who she was pretending to be, she could play them out in different situations. Shadow finally thought that she had multiple persona but Beat told him different. But who really knew.

Tori was the one who, when training, would meditate with Silver and Autumn and would go back to her shop in the midst's of the island's town and sing their. She didn't care to much for the beach and she had work to do with her father. As long as she would sing a tune or hum one, her work would be excellent and perfect.

It was about mid-day when Silver finally said that they should relax for the rest of the day.

"Why?" Shadow asked him, raised brow.

"Just cause we're all tired and we all need a rest" Silver shrugged, "Maybe we can all go into town"

"Do I have to?" Shadow asked as Sonic and Knuckles walked up.

"yep" Sonic hit Shadow's back, playfully.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog evilly, "do that again and you'll be in sever pain"

Sonic understood and waved his hands in defence, "I was kidding, why do you take everything seriously?"

Knuckles chuckled at this.

Shadow grumbled and walked towards the huts, "Fine, lets go" They all started walking towards the town.

Shadow had found that the little town on the island was homey. He didn't like the fact people knew everyone. He preferred the big city. He also learned that Rouge had a small restaurant here. He definitely couldn't stand the place. The food was decent, but everyone knew who they were and he hated it. The girls had went ahead to the restaurant, not only to get food but help. Tori's mechanic shop was next store to Rouge's restaurant. They were all their for lunch.

They walked in as Beat noticed them. "Hey guys" Beat waved and pointed to the bar in the back of the room, "You guys get to sit up there"

"Cool" Sonic said walking past her to the bar. When they got there, Shadow laid his head on the bar as Rouge came up from under the bar.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked Shadow, cleaning off a glass and putting back under the bar.

"Nothing important" Shadow mumbled, his head still on the bar.

Silver Sat on Shadow's left, Kunckles on Shadow's right and Sonic on Knuckle's left.

"He want's to be training right now" Silver laughed out to Rouge, "What do you have cooking today?"

Rouge leaned on the Bar, ,hand on her left cheek, "Nothing you wouldn't like…"she giggled.

"That means it's mystery meat today" Knuckles laughed out.

Shadow grumbled more, "No thanks"

Silver looked down at Shadow, "Quit being hardheaded, You may be the Ultimate life form but you still need nourishment" Silver said as a matter-of-factly.

Shadow growled at Silver as Silver spoke again.

"Moving on, What have you been up to recently?" Silver asked, "Beat said something about Regina"

Shadow lifted his head, arms still on the bar, "You know that brat?"

"Not personally" Silver soured.

"I know her personally" Rouge spoke up, Shadow turning to her, "She visited us once on the island, Became one of Beat's closest friends and then betrayed her" Rouge's eyes narrowed in hatred, her anger burning in her eyes.

"What exactly did she do?" Shadow asked, leaning in so no one else could hear them.

"She Tried to take the Chaos emeralds" Knuckles said, getting Shadow's attention, "She said she needed the master emerald to destroy Mobius" Knuckles leaned on the bar with his left arm.

Shadow nodded, "That what we were told too" Shadow sighed turning back to Rouge, "Do you know why she wants to get rid of Mobius?"

Rouge shrugged. A loud crash came from behind the bat in the open window with the kitchen in there.

"Davis?" Rouge called to someone in the back, "You alright?"

"Just fine miss Rouge" A young male red echidna, with short red hair popped up. He had a black shirt and white apron. "I just couldn't happen to over hear you guys" He walked around threw the door and walked over. He was wearing jeans and black tenie shoes.

"You know something?" Shadow asked him as he walked up, "Who are you anyway?"

"this is my eldest son" Knuckles spoke up, "Davis, Shadow" Knuckles introduced them. Davis wiped off his hand with his apron and held it out for Shadow.

Shadow shook his head, "I don't know what kind of meant that hand has been in" Davis shrugged, he could understand that.

"So you know something?" Sonic spoke up, he had been listening this entire time.

Davis nodded, "Yeah, Regina told me and Beat why she wants to get rid of Mobius"

"How did she tell you?" Rouge asked.

"She visited the island a few years ago..we were abut 13 remember?" He asked Rouge, Rouge nodded before he continued; "She heard that my father had left a chaos emerald on the island, She has three of them so far" Davis told them, looking down. "She said that Mobius is turning into evil and she wants to destroy everything evil"

Shadow sighed, "Mission from god?" he asked the teen.

"Not sure, but her dad loves her enough to help her" Davis looked up at Shadow, "She's willing to kill and pillage till she finds the last four" Davis ended.

"Where are the last Four?" Shadow turned to Knuckles.

"Ones With Rouge" Knuckles told him, "That's the one that's the shards"

Shadow nodded, listening, "I have two with me and Sonic is keeping one safe"

Shadow pondered a bit, "Would it be possible.." Shadow trailed, still trying to word his question right.

"Actually, I was hopping to see you and Silver like this" Knuckles told him, "I want you two to take the last emeralds" Knuckles told them.

Shadow and Silver stared at Knuckles, confused.

"I'll give them to you later when we get back to the huts" Knuckles told them, "I need someone to take them for a bit"

"Why?" Silver asked, looking over at him.

"I have a journey to go on for the master emerald" Knuckles told them sighing.

"Here we go again" Davis put his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes, "I think it's a bunch of bull, Dad"

"and your complaint will be noted" Knuckles glared at Davis.

"Whatever, Do what you like, but this is why Travis and I are not becoming priests" Davis walked back into the back.

"Rebeling sons?" Shadow asked looking back at Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed, hanging his head, "yep, one's a chef and the other's a mechanic" Knuckles told them.

Shadow pondered a bit more as the rest of them ordered food.

~leave nice comment~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 12: Regina's teddy bear.

Shadow and Silver followed Knuckles back to his tent to get the chaos emeralds.

Beat and the girls were still at the restaurant.

"Beat" Tori got her red head friends attention, "Where's your little puppy?" Her hands were on the table and she was smirking while asking.

Beat raised a brow, thinking about it and then became annoyed, dropping her eyelids to half level, glaring at Tori, "He's not my puppy" She grumbled, "he's nothing but a good friend of mine"

Autumn began to giggle, she was sitting next to Beat.

"What?" Beat glared at her, making Autumn shiver.

"It's just….that's not what your thinking" she whispered, shyly, trying not to make eye contact with the angered hedgehog.

Crystal was sitting on the other side of Tori, and Anais was on the other side of Beat. Anais was leaning back in her chair, humming a tune when Autumn said that.

"Oh really?" She smirked at Beat and sat closer to the group, "Our little halfling has got he hots for a puppy dog? Huh?" she asked Beat, who began to blush and turn to her.

"That's not it, I don't have the hots for anyone" she pointed to the female echidna, "I don't know what your talking about"

"Oh, Please" Crystal sighed, leaning her head on her hand, unamused, "You like him, We've all noticed it"

"You can't hid if from us" Autumn smiled happily, she had a drawing pad on her lap, looking up at them, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone"

"We won't?" Anais raised her brows at the silver hedgehog.

"That's right we wont" Crystal stood and smiled down at Beat, "In fact, I want to help you get him"

Beat raised a brow at her purple haired friend and tilted her head to the left, "Huh?"

"You heard me, I'm gonna help you" Crystal told her, putting her hand down on the table and the other hand on her hip.

"Why?" was all Beat had to ask before Crystal smiled a true warming smile at her. Which caused her to blush and turn around immediately, hands on her hips.

"Because, I want to see you happy" Crystal told her, looking at her, from a side glance, "I don't ever want to see you sad like the day we meet"

Beat, at first was in shock, her mouth was hung open. She then snapped out of it and stood up, smiling, "Thanks, Deep Blue" Beat said, smiling.

"Your welcome, Bright Red" Crystal held out her hand to Beat, "lets go"

Beat took her hand and the two hedgehogs ran out.

Autumn frowned, "That may be the reason Crystal is doing it…but there's more…." Autumn then quickly sketched what looked like a huge Teddy bear on the beach. "Oh no…." she jumped up, Scaring Tori and Anais.

"Whats up?" Anais asked as Autumn began to walk out.

"Beat and Crystal are in trouble" Autumn ran out after the girls.

Lucky was sitting on the beach. Nothing going threw his mind, boredom had hit him hard and he had nothing to do. He laid in the sand, looking up at the clouds.

He felt two others walk up on him and looked up. Their stood Crystal and Beat. Lucky didn't say anything when they walked up.

"Hey Lucky" Crystal beamed out.

Lucky just stared at them, Lucky then noticed a bit of white under Beat's skirt. He began to blush and Beat noticed what he was looking at. He was looking at her under wear.

"YOU DAMN PERV!!!" Beat stomped his face into the sand.

Crystal didn't know what to do, but watching a dude get his head beat in…well she couldn't help but watch.

Crystal then felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned around and there was Shadow and Silver.

"We were coming-" Shadow was interrupted by Silver.

"That's what she said" Silver laughed out.

Shadow coughed and bonked Silver in the head, "Out of Knuckles Tent, passing by…Whats going on?" Shadow asked, folding his arms.

"Well Lucky looked up Beat's skirt so she began to beat him to a pulp" Crystal said as a loud splash could be heard further out in the water. It halted what they all were doing to change their attention to look out.

In the water was a giant teddy bear.

"Okay…is anyone seeing what I'm seeing?" Beat asked, dropping Lucky back into the sand.

"I think so" Shadow began walking towards Beat, "Unless we're both having the same horrible nightmare"

Lucky wiped himself off and looked out. Crystal shivered as the Bear walked closer.

Silver walked up next to Shadow. "Go" Silver told Crystal, "Go now"

Crystal, obeying orders got up and out.

"What is that?" Lucky asked as the bear got closer.

"You should go to" Shadow turned to Silver, "I have a feeling who this is"

"I'm not leaving"Silver smirked at Shadow, "I'm not going anywhere"

Shadow smirked and turned to Beat and Lucky, "Lucky, what is it?"

"Your asking me? I don't have any of my equipment" Lucky barked at Shadow, who glared back.

"Your useless right now then?" Beat asked, saying exactly what Shadow was thinking, she putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Lucky now.

The bear got closer and a gray cat could be seen. As it got to shore, the cat jumped down, and landed on her feet gracefully. There stood Regina in a shorter black skirt and a black strapless shirt and boots and long sleeves.

"I knew I would find you three here" she then glared at Silver, "Wait…who are you? Your not in my records" She stared at him puzzled. She then shrugged, "Oh well, You'll have to disappear with them" She then lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers, walking away out of the Bear's way.

The four began to look up at the Bear. It loomed over them a few stories high and it was made of metal.

"So…" Beat looked at Shadow, "Make friends like this often?"

Shadow glared at her as the bear leaned over, glaring at them. Then it yelled, blowing all four of them away.

Lucky landed in the sand, head first. Silver, when flying back used his powers and stopped himself, floating above the sand. Beat landed in the sand, her feet making marks. Shadow turned on his shoes of awesomeness and hovered there before landing. Silver stayed in the air.

"Make sure they get destroyed, Mega bear" Regina began to walk off the beach. Just then, Crystal came running and pushed them both into a foot of water.

Beat looked from Regina to the bear.

" We got the bear" Silver said, floating down a bit to Beat, "Go help Crystal, make sure this cat doesn't leave" Silver told her. She nodded and took off for them.

"Great" Shadow glared at Silver, "How are we going to get that?"

"WE could find out if there's a way to shut it off" Lucky got up, "I need to see the wiring"

"Fine" Shadow grabbed Lucky's arm and pulled him up as his shoes came on. Silver, Shadow and Lucky were flying right towards the huge bear. They went above it and behind to the back.

"Were out of it's way" Silver said, leaning on the back of the bear.

"No we need a way in" Shadow nodded, and then lifted Lucky off of his side. Lucky had become fearful and clung on to Shadow. Shadow put him on the metal and stared for a bit. Lucky's hands and feet weren't supposed to make him stick to the bear. "Silver?" Shadow nudged.

"That's not me" Silver told him, staring in awe at the Dog.

"How are you doing that?" Shadow asked as he and Silver floated closer.

Lucky opened his eyes and looked around, "I'm not sure…But I'll use it" he lifted himself a bit and started climbing up, "You guys keep the bear occupied, I'll find a whole to get in"

Silver and Shadow nodded and flew to the front of the Bear. Up in it's face, taunting it and such.

Lucky climbed up the bear's back to it's head and found a hatch. He opened it and found the wiring.

"lets play mega bear" Lucky whispered as he began to figure out the wiring.

Crystal had Regina down in the water, "It's you…After all these years"

"So…your still alive?" Regina pushed and struggled to get Crystal off, Crystal pinned her in the water, "Do you think you can really keep Beat all to yourself?"

Crystal glared at Regina, "I promised that if you ever returned that I would kill you" she then began to strangle Regina's throat. Regina made choking noises and her head slowly went under water.

Beat came in time to touch Crystal's shoulder, Crystal snapped out of it and pulled away from Regina.

"Why are you here Regina?" Beat asked, hands as fists, showing one to her. Crystal had walked backwards to Beat.

"I'm not sure what happened…" Crystal whispered back to Beat, "it just happened" she was looking at her hands.

Regina lifted her self out of the water. "I'm here to get you back" Regina started, "You're the only reason for living on this worthless planet." She held out her hand, "Come with me Beat, All this can end with you"

Beat glared and gulped, "Crystal, tell my father the entire story, give him the book" She whispered to Crystal and walked past her.

"Your not going are you?" Crystal took her hand, "You can't" she began to cry, tears scaring her cheeks. Beat walked to her and kissed her cheek, taking Crystal by surprise.

"I'll be back before you know it" Beat let go of Crystal's hand and walked over to Regina.

Regina, took Beat's hand and touched her chin, "I'll make sure this is it" she whispered, making Beat turn to her. Beat glared and didn't say a word. Regina then escorted Beat into the water and on to a ramp, a ship that she had been in.

Crystal watched as the ship left. She had dropped in the sand, still crying.

Lucky found the wire to turn it off and pulled the plug. Lucky felt it start to go forward. "Crap" Lucky mumbled.

Then he felt someone pull his tail out of there. Silver had him by the tail, "You need to lose some weight there kid" Silver told him, landing him in the sand as the robot bear fell backwards into the water.

Shadow and Silver landed in the sand, Shadow then looked around. "Where's Beat?" he asked aloud.

Lucky shrugged and Silver noticed Crystal and pointed to her. Silver and Shadow walked over to Crystal.

"She's gone… Again….There was nothing I could had done" Crystal then whaled loudly. Tears streaming down her face and her yelling could be heard thew the town.

Autumn, Anais and Tori ran up as Crystal started her fit. "We were to late again…" Autumn frowned and looked away into the sand.

~leave nice comment~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 13: Shadow and Rouge 2

Shadow, Silver, Lucky, Rouge, Crystal and Tori were on a blimp like air craft.

Shadow was leaning on the railing thinking about what happened the night before.

(Yay! Flashbacks)

_Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were sitting around a bon-fire. Shadow was pondering on the events of that day. Finding out about his daughter only a week before and now she was gone. He didn't' know what to think. He didn't know how to think. Silver and the others were talking about it. Saying that Beat could handle herself. She knew what to do and such. _

_Shadow knew that. He knew Beat could take care of her self. But an emptiness filled him. His daughter was missing and he didn't know what to do. _

_Silver finally had spoken directly to him. "Don't let it blind you okay?" _

_Shadow, taken back that Silver would think this feeling would control him, shocked him. "What? Its not going to blind me"_

"_If your not careful, your feelings will take over and cause you to be one-sided and close minded" Silver had told him, "Don't let it get to you or I'll have to relieve you of duty" Silver saluted childishly._

_Shadow almost thought Silver was mature till he saluted like that and then Shadow just glared at the silver hedgehog. "Don't do that again"_

_Silver just laughed and went back to the others._

(end of flashback)

Shadow sighed as the whirling of the motor got louder in his ears. He didn't flinch, but it still began to hurt.

Tori was driving. The deck looked similar to a ship's deck. Silver was leaning on the railing across from Shadow, looking down at the scenery.

Shadow remembered that Autumn insisted to Shadow and Lucky that Silver, Rouge and Crystal should go with him. Crystal and Rouge will need to tell Shadow about what's going on with Beat and Regina.

Crystal was carrying a book, it was a deep red with a black bookmark attached inside.

Lucky was sitting on the chair in the back of the blimp-boat. He had fallen asleep.

Crystal and Rouge walked over to Shadow, getting his attention as they walked up.

"Beat wanted you to have this" She handed him the scarlet book, "It contains everything you will need to know about the secret base that Regina owns and it has a chip inside"

"Chip?" Shadow asked curiously, "Computer chip?"

"Yeah, It contains a tracker to her, she put a sample of her being in a scan and now it will show you where she is on Mobius" Crystal told him, handing him the book.

Crystal nodded to Rouge and Crystal walked over to Tori.

Rouge and Shadow had an awkward silence moment before both of them began to speak and stopping, noticing that they were talking at the same time.

"You first" Shadow told her.

Rouge sighed, "I never wanted to tell you this story, but…Regina and her father once lived on the island. Beat and Regina had become best friends…But Regina wanted more than that" Rouge sighed, "They began to stalk us. We finally got them away from us for a few years…but they came back"

Shadow nodded listening to the story, "So Regina fell in love with Beat?"

Rouge nodded, "Yes, at least that's how it seems" Rouge looked away.

Shadow was beating himself on the inside, he had to ask her. He had to know.

"Rouge" he got closer to her, "Why did you leave G.U.N? And why didn't you tell me about Beat?"

Rouge frowned, "Well…You and I were together that night a few weeks before I left. I found out I was pregnant a few days after. I didn't want to tell you, I figured you would have flipped" She looked up at him, "I'm sorry for not telling you"

Shadow nodded and pulled her in an embrace, But didn't say a word.

Rouge smiled and pulled away, "Your welcome Shadow"

And with that, their relationship, or what was left of it ended and now they were mutual friends.

Rouge walked back over to Tori and Crystal as Silver walked up to Shadow.

"I saw that" Silver smirked.

"Don't make me push you off" Shadow threatened him, glaring.

Silver chuckled, "I was just kidding, why don't you lose up a bit?"

"My daughter needs to be rescued, why do I need to lose up?" Shadow asked him, leaning back on the rails.

Silver thought and shrugged, "fine then, maybe not"

"We're here" Tori called, "the mystic Ruins"

~leave a nice comment~


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine. And Tamar Alice Prower belongs to MajorSonicFreak

Chapter 14: Mystic Ruins

The blimp landed on a rock outside of a large cave-like mountain. It looked like a large beast ripped a boulder out of it. A hole at the bottom, beginning of a cave. A two tailed fox was standing out in front of the cave, she was looking threw her bag when she heard the blimp land. She had a white T-shirt, a blue vest and jean s. She was barefoot, her feet and bottom pants were covered in mud.

"She doesn't look like the clean type" Lucky whispered to Shadow, who hit him in the head.

"Embarrass yourself and I'll kill you twice as bad" Shadow whispered to Lucky.

Silver chuckled at the two as Rouge got their attention.

"Come on" she waved them down.

They all walked on the ramp down to the mud. Lucky, a bit grossed out by mud, Tori and Silver laughed at him.

Shadow walked up to the two tailed fox, Tori following him.

"Hi mom" she smiled and ran over to her glomping her.

"Hey Tori" Her mother called as she was jumped on by her daughter, "it's good to see you"

"Yeah…Like wise" Tori told her, as they let go, "This is Shadow, silver and Lucky, the ones I told you who are looking for Beat"

"Ah…Beat" her mother pushed her orange shoulder length hair back, "a wild one ain't she? What did she do this time?" She asked.

"She was kidnapped" Shadow told her, angered.

The fox, shocked at first and then shook her head, "Figures that she would do that… Her idea I bet"

Shadow glared at the fox, "Who are you?" he asked, ticked.

"The names Tamar Alice Prower… Tam for short…" She then looked Shadow up and down, "you must be Beat's dad?" she then looked over at Rouge, "What happened? Were you drunk?"

Shadow growled as Rouge giggled out, she was covering her mouth. Shadow just glared at the fox, "Look, I just need to find Beat and Autumn told us that you would know something" He sighed, trying to calm down.

"Yeah…I know the way to the hide out that Regina owns" Tam snapped at him. She then pointed to the cave, "Its that way…I'm guessing Crystal gave you the book and chip right?" She asked, making them sound like children.

Shadow, annoyed, held up the book. She snatched it from him and then whistled for Lucky. "Come here mut" she told him as he angrily walked up.

"What?" Lucky glared at her.

"Give me the lab top" She ordered, holding out her hand.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "No…"

"Give her the lab top" Shadow grumbled at Lucky.

"Why? She might drop it in the mud or something" Lucky complained.

"I'll drop you in the mud" Tam grumbled at them, snapping her fingers, still holding out her hand. "The lab top, Now"

Lucky sighed and handed it to her. She smiled and opened the book, taking out a small chip. She then turned around, doing something to the lab top. Throwing the red book back at Shadow, who caught it, she turned back, handing the lab top to Lucky. "Not muddy" she smirked as Lucky grumbled and took the lab top back and opened it.

He typed a bit and then looked up, shocked. "She put the chip in here" he said. Shadow raised a brow at him, "Look" Lucky showed him the screen. It was a map with two points. One was the lab top's point and the other was where Beat was.

Shadow, amused, looked back at Tam, she shrugged. "I can't leave Beat there with Regina… I know Beat was in the hard school for punks, but she still could use a hand" she smiled. "You go down that cave, you'll get to the hide out"

"Thank you Mrs Prower" Silver bowed respectfully.

"Do that again and I'll slug you" Tam growled at him, he backed away and stood on the other side of Shadow.

Lucky walked ahead into the cave followed Silver. Shadow was about to walk in when Rouge yelled at him.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK!" She yelled, "ALL OF YOU"

Shadow just nodded, saluted with two fingers and went in.

"You think we should have told them about the worms?" Tam asked, turning to them.

"Mom, there's no worms in there" Tori laughed and then thought for a moment, "Is there?"

Tam shrugged, "I dunno, do I look like a Biologist to you?" she asked.

Rouge watched the cave, waiting. She was really hoping Shadow would come back safe. Something inside her wanted him back. She shook her head, he didn't want her after what she did.

~leave nice comment~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 15: The Cave of Worm

"So where are we going?"

"We're following the map"

"Okay…so…where are we going?" Silver asked Lucky again.

Lucky turned around and glared at Silver, "Ask it again and I'll show you where you're going"

"Shut it dog" Shadow cut in, "You threaten anyone one more time, I'll make sure you get fixed" Shadow growled. He didn't want to be in such a small cave. At least they could walk.

Lucky, who was now afraid of Shadow, whimpered in front of the group as they followed the blinking on the map on his computer screen.

Silver laughed at Shadow, "Calm down, no biggy" he shrugged to the black hedgehog, "You could relax"

"I don't want to" Shadow grumbled at Silver, "I want to get out of here"

Just then they heard a loud rumble, the ground under them began to shake. After a moment, it stopped.

"Who's stomach was that?" Silver asked, laughing.

"That wasn't a stomach" Lucky looked around walking forward. He then felt something under his foot. It was squishy and didn't smell to nice.

"Ew" Silver covered his nose, "Whats that?"

Shadow walked over to the mush under Lucky's foot. He sniffed and covered his nose. "it's Manure" he replied turning to Lucky.

Lucky stuck out his tongue.

"What could have made this?" Silver asked Shadow, still holding his nose.

"I don't know…but something big…" Shadow told him, then another rumble shook the ground they walked on.

They then heard a hissing sound behind them, Silver could feel a heat on the back of his neck.

"There's something breathing down my back" Silver shivered out to the other two. Lucky was no terrified.

"Don't try to scare me….You can't break me" Lucky barked at him.

"I don't think he's trying to scare you" Shadow walked up to Silver and felt the heat. It smelled bad and was breathing hard. "Lucky…turn the light this way"

Lucky turned around and the computer around to Shadow and there standing in front of Shadow and Silver was a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Silver jumped up and took off with psychokinetic powers. Shadow started his shoes of awesomeness and grabbed Lucky by his shoulders.

"What is that?" Silver asked as they raced past tunnels.

"It looks like a giant worm" Shadow grumbled, "I hate worms"

"You mean next to your hate for people?" Lucky asked, looking up at him.

Shadow pondered for a moment, "I think they're tied" He told Lucky as the worm came up, his teeth chomping to reach them.

"Shadow, in about 200 feet, take a left" Lucky yelled as they were racing to get way from the giant worm.

They took a left into another tunnel and the worm followed.

"Why is it following us?" Silver asked, scared to death.

"I don't know…" Shadow yelled at him, "Just get way before it eats you"

"We're almost there" Lucky yelled at them.

A light became apparent at the end of the tunnel.

"Just hope it doesn't turn off" Silver yelled as they got closer to the light.

They reached the end of the tunnel and the worm didn't follow them out.

Shadow sighed putting Lucky down. Shadow and Silver stayed in the air, hovering.

Lucky turned around and looked up, "Guys" he got their attention to turn around.

"Wow" Silver and Shadow both said in union.

Their in front of them was a large castle, made of dirt and stone. It was an old English style castle with a few distinct features. There were statues of Regina.

"She must be vain" Silver said aloud, landing next to Lucky.

"Shadow" Lucky looked up at him, "I can't get a clear signal for Beat here…we're too far into the dirt to get direction" He shut his lap top and looked out to the castle, "We're on our own"

"Beat…" Shadow mumbled, gliding forward a bit, "Hang in there"

~leave nice comment~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 16: Beat's great escape

Beat was sitting in a large room, on a bed made for a princess. The drapes over the bed hung from the ceiling. It was a black fabric and the bed's blanket was rich red. Beat was on the bed, under the covers. As soon as Regina took her on board of her boat, they knocked her out.

Beat blinked a bit, her eyelashes fluttering a bit. She lifted herself up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the room, velvet curtains and velvet bed sheets. She got up and stood, she was wearing a white long sleeping gown. Her hair was in a mess and she was tired.

On the beds right wall was a closet and the door at the other end of the room.

She walked around, a mirror on her right and a brush. While she was Regina's captive, she thought, she might as well make herself presentable.

She sat in front of the mirror and began to brush her long red hair back so she can see both her eyes. She sighed and grumbled as She heard someone walk in. It was Regina and her father, Regina was holding her teddy bear and her father was touching her left shoulder.

"Welcome Beat" Her father spoke up, "How's your mother?"

"She's fine without you bothering her" Beat said, angered.

The man let go of Regina and walked over to Beat, "Things will happen to you if you don't tell me where your mother is hiding"

"She's not on the island" Beat stood up and got in his face, "so don't bother looking there"

Regina glared at her father, "Stand down Daddy, She's not going to tell you where Rouge is"

Beat stood her ground as Regina's father turned around and walked out of the room.

"Maybe you and your dad need to go to classes for stalking" Beat told her, sitting back down.

Regina growled at Beat and walked out as well, slamming the door behind her.

Beat grumbled. She had to find a way out. She walked over to the closet and opened it, Clothes upon clothes on racks were inside.

She picked out a black short skirt, folded and chains and a red strapless top. White long gloves and white knee-high boots. She walked out, she was ready to get out of here. She looked back around at the closet.

"But I can't let these perfectly good clothes go to waste" she pondered and ran in and found a bag rack. She picked the traveling duffel bag and put her chaos shard in there, luckily, Regina didn't take it off of her. She put it inside and was now able to fit as much as she wanted in the bag. She began to fill the bag with clothes.

When she was done, she but the bag on her shoulder and went to the window, opened it and jumped down.

She slide the wall down and landed a few times on window sills. She finally landed on one of the levels outside walk ways. She landed crouched and ready for action. She took off into one of the doors and went in.

Inside was a large room full of wepons and swords. "Lucky me" she whispered as she walked down the stares and looked around. She smirked half of these will come in handy later.

She took two pistols off the wall and put them in the bag, "For Shadow" she walked over to a large Sniper rifle, "For Lucky" she walked over to the swords and found twin katanas, "For Silver" she smiled. She then walked over to a large katana, three quarters of her size and the blade was enormous. "You're the Cherished one" she whispered touching the blade, "I've meet you before…" she then looked around, "And I'm getting you out of here" she grabbed the sword and its sheath and put it on her shoulder.

She then turned to you, readers, "Remember kids: Stealing is bad…." She then pondered, "Unless their gifts for other people" she then took off out of the room threw another door.

It was a dark hallway with different rooms, she decided to stick to the hallway and walk till she ran into someone.

"Ow!" it was a male voice that she had heard before.

"Silver?" She asked as he used his powers to glow and shine the hallway up a bit.

"Beat, We were looking for you" He pointed at her.

"Sorry I couldn't wait" she shrugged helping him up, "Who else is here?"

"Shadow and Lucky" Silver told her as they walked forward, "Crystal gave us the book and Tori's mom showed us in"

"Did you meet the worms?" Beat asked, smirking as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Yes…but I think it was angry" Silver shivered as he remembered the worm. He opened the door and turned off his glow, they were outside. Shadow and Lucky were outside waiting.

"Beat" Lucky jumped up and tackled her to the ground, when he realized what he did, She kicked him off.

Shadow was standing, arms folded, "About time you showed up" he barked.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Dad" she growled back getting up and glaring at him.

Shadow then sighed and wrapped and arm around her, "I'm glad your back" he whispered shutting his eyes.

Beat smiled, her first father hug. She hugged him back, "Come on, we have to get out of here…It'll only be time till they realize I'm gone"

Just then, the earth under them shook them. They looked back up at the castle and their was a giant teddy bear.

"Okay" Silver put his hands up, "what is it with this girl and teddy bears?" Silver asked, Beat shrugged to him as it got closer.

Beat reached into her bags and handed Shadow the pistols, "For you" she then took out the Katanas and jumped to Silver, "For you" and she jumped over to Lucky, getting out the sniper rifel, "And for you"

Shadow smirked, something he was used to using. "I'll wonder how you got these later" Shadow took off with his shoes of awesomeness towards the giant teddy bear.

Silver, using his powers jumped up, both swords in both of his hands, flew towards the teddy bear as well.

Lucky looked up at Beat, "So…what are we gonna do?" he asked.

She turned around and walked off, "I'm going to get a friend" she walked off.

Lucky stood their as Shadow and Silver took on the giant teddy bear. This time the bear wasn't mechanical. Or at least that's how they saw it, they couldn't find the wiring or batteries. After a few minutes, Shadow and Silver landed next to the now sitting Lucky.

"No way in" Shadow mumbled, panting.

"How do we shut it off?" Silver asked them.

Lucky was on his computer and looking threw the scope on this rifle, "Its' alive" he told them, catching both of their attention. "We have to kill it"

"I'm not killing it" Silver grumbled, something about killing things terrified every bone of his body.

Shadow sighed, "I'll do it" Lucky then growled.

"I've got it…it's a perfect shot from here" Lucky whispered as the earth under their feet trembled again.

"Crap…" Shadow growled, "What now?"

They heard Beat scream of enjoyment, She was riding on the giant worms head, she had a hold of its holes it used for ears, "OUT OF THE WAY" She yelled at them.

Shadow, Silver and Lucky jumped out of the way as fast as they could, as the worm speeded by them.

"That's one ugly worm" Silver told Shadow. Shadow just bashed him in the back of the head.

The worm slithered towards the bear and Beat lifted its head up, making it jump and swallow the bear hole.

As the worm came down on the bear, Beat jumped off and ran towards the guys, "Easy" she snapped her fingers.

"Gross" Silver felt something crawl up his throat, he turned around and barfed.

"weak stomach?" she asked Shadow.

"completely" shadow replied as they all walked out of the cave.

~leave nice comment~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine.

Chapter 17: Back at head quarters.

Shadow was looking at a few computer screens at a time, he was answering random questions all at once. Taking a test. He was focusing his mind, trying to get every question right.

His mind was clouded with thoughts. On the way back to G.U.N. HQ, Beat told them how Regina is in search of Rouge.

*Flash back*

"_So what happened while you were in there?" Shadow had taken Beat aside and asked. _

_They were on Lancer's boat again, this time, accompanied by Silver. _

"_Well they left me in one of their rooms and they kept asking me questions about my mother" Beat said, leaning on the railing, "I think the govinor is obsessed with mom" She was looking at the floor of the boat. _

_Shadow nodded, "What happened between them?" _

_Beat soured, "You don't want to know…" She looked up at Shadow, sad, "I don't want to be the one to tear your heart out…."_

_Shadow gulped, he was the one who had taken Rouge away from him, "what happened?" she toughened it up. _

_Beat sighed again, "Well, they were 'together' when I was born. Mom told me to never call him father, cause he wasn't" Beat explained to him, "I was about ten when she left him, ever since its been a huge stalking spree with him" she folded her arms, leaning the right side of her hip on the railing facing him. _

_Shadow nodded, "So he's obsessed with Rouge?" Shadow thought again. "When we get back…I'm putting you on a mission…Unfortunately…Rouge will be leaving her island home…"_

_Beat frowned and nodded. _

*end flashback*

Shadow sent Beat and Silver to get Rouge and bring her without any complications. Lucky was in his resting quarters, sleeping. Shadow had nothing better to do at this moment than to test himself again, and again, and again.

Shadow finally got to the last questions and ended the test. The computer then charted all his answers. He waited a moment then the computer showed him the results. Everything was right.

He sighed, leaning back. He scratched his top quill as the door behind him opened. He turned the chair to see Lucky walking in.

"You okay boss?" Lucky asked as he walked over to Shadow, who turned the chair back around and looked at the computer again.

"No…" He mumbled as Lucky got a none-rolling chair and sat on it backwards, still looking at Shadow. "I'm just worried I guess…"

"About Rouge?" Lucky perked up, leaning on the back of the chair with his arms.

"I guess…" He thought, "I guess my feelings haven't quiet suppressed about Rouge yet" he told him, looking over at the wall.

Lucky began to snicker. "What?" Shadow looked over at the dog and glared.

"I've never heard you say that…" Lucky began to chuckle, "Your feelings for her? You mean you still like her?"

"We had a kid didn't we?" Shadow snapped back, raised brow at him.

"Oh…" Lucky stopped laughing and thought. "So you still like her?"

Shadow sighed, "Will it kill you to stop asking questions?"

"Yep, that's what makes me good at what I do"

"Which is?"

"Gathering information" Lucky said, pointing his index finger up, happy and accomplished.

Shadow sighed, "I guess so…"

"That's how I know you don't like her" Lucky began.

Shadow opened his mouth when Lucky spoke again, "You're still in love with Rouge" Lucky told him, folding his arms on the back of the chair, looking up at Shadow.

Shadow, astonished that Lucky would ever use the four letter word in front of him, turned his chair to Lucky, his face read shock and confusion.

"Huh?" Shadow's brain had literally stopped.

"You heard me" Lucky told him, still looking up, "You're in love with Rouge, even if you didn't know it then…but now you know" He told him.

Shadow pondered a bit, He couldn't really remember what it was like with out Rouge around, but he did remember when Rouge was around. The few months before Lucky came around was dreadful to Shadow. He didn't even remember the missions he went on.

"Maybe…." Shadow finally said, after thinking. His mind had come to a halt. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Shadow…" Lucky began, he was looking at the floor, "Can I tell you a secret?...Promise not to get mad?"

Shadow raised a brow at his adopted son. Never had Lucky asked permission to tell him something secret. He kind of wished Lucky had done that when he first hit puberty back when he was 13.

"Sure, You know you can tell me anything" Shadow became a serious parent and turned his chair completely around to his son.

Lucky blushed and cleared his throat, "Um…I like this girl…." Lucky began.

Shadow chuckled a bit, "that explains the red on your face….Who is it?"

"that's what I need you not to get mad about" Lucky grumbled a bit, fidgeting around with his fingers and shaking his left leg at rapid speeds. "Its Beat I like…." He cringed waiting for Shadow to let all hell break lose.

Shadow raised a brow, "You would have been my first choice for her arranged marriage" Shadow told him, seriousness in his face.

Lucky looked at him confused, "Really? Why me?" he asked, leaning forward, arms folded again on the back of the chair.

"Because I raised you" Shadow told him, leaning back in his seat, "I know how you would treat her and I know how you would act" Shadow cleared his throat, "You would protect her with your life" Shadow told him, smirking a bit.

Lucky nodded, listening, He would protect beat with his life. Gladly.

"Thanks Shadow" Lucky smiled up at him, "Does that mean I can ask Beat out when she gets back?"

"Where do you plan to take here?" Shadow asked, his hands now raised to his face, hiding his mouth. "Nothing Cheep"

"Yes sir" Lucky sat up, nodding, happily.

"and If I hear you put a hand on her, I better hear that she pummeled you after that" Shadow raised his brow at his son, "Understood?"

"Yes sir" Lucky coward back, "You're really protective"

"I want whats best for her" Shadow relaxed telling him, "Same as I want for you"

Lucky looked up at him, "Really?"

Shadow nodded as the door knocked.

"Come in" He called as the door opened and Lancer walked in.

"Shadow, sir" Lancer saluted and relaxed when Shadow waved his hand, "Their back just like you asked"

"Thank you Lancer, Let them come in" Shadow told him turning his chair back around.

"They're not here" Lancer began as Shadow stood.

"They're not?" Shadow turned around and glared at Lancer, "Where are they?"

"Well…" Lancer, now terrified, mumbled, "Rouge didn't want to stay here so she got a hotel for her and the girls" Lancer trailed off.

Shadow now had 'PISSED' written on his face. Lancer shuddered and saluted and ran out the door.

Lancer shot down the hallway as Shadow came out of his room, "GET BACK HERE!!!, WE'RE GOING TO GO SEE THEM" Shadow barged down the hallway.

~leave nice message~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine….if you don't know this by now…I'm going to smack you….

Chapter 18 :Hotel room troubles

Lancer showed Shadow and Lucky to the hotel Rouge was staying at. Shadow was pissed. No love could be felt for that Bat at the moment. They were in Lancer's black Mustang. Leather seats and a four wheel drive.

Lucky was in the back seat and Shadow was in the passenger side as Lancer was driving.

Lucky was looking around the car, "So....how many vehicles do you have?' Lucky asked Lancer, touching the leather.

Lancer looked at him threw the rear-view mirror. "I have a boat, a mustang, three motorcycles, a yacht, a helicopter, a jet, three mopeds" He was cut off by Shadow.

"What are you doing with three mopeds?" Shadow asked, glaring at Lancer.

"Hey, sometimes I like to smell the roses around me" Lancer barked.

"AW! He has a girly side" Lucky busted out into laughter.

"Fine" Lancer barked again, "I won't let you try out the Tank I'm building"

"You're building a tank?" Both Shadow and Lucky asked, turning to Lancer, both confuesed.

Lancer nodded as They got to the fancy hotel. Lancer parked in front of the front door and walked in. They got on the elevator and Lancer pressed the button for the 12th floor.

"The twelfth?" Shadow asked, annoyed, "What was she thinking?"

Lancer cringed to the sound of Shadow's voice. "I'm not sure…s…sir…." Lancer mumbled. Lucky was chuckling in the background, enjoying the trip.

They got off on floor 12, and went up to room '1241'

Shadow banged on the door with his fist three times, "ROUGE! OPEN UP!"

They waited a moment, before Beat opened the door. "Hi dad" she mumbled.

"Where's your mother?" He asked, angered.

She glared back, "At least you haven't had to deal with an evil little Papillon that won't leave"

"Papillon?" Shadow asked her, "What are you talking about?" he put his hands on his hips and glared at Beat.

Beat grumbled, closing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest, "The damn Papillon is with mom...just like my cousin is with us too....Mom couldn't leave them at the house by themselves" she grumbled.

Shadow raised a brow, "So your mother brought two more?" Shadow asked.

Beat nodded and moved to let them in.

Lucky walked in last and shut the door and looked at Beat, "Hey Beat"

"What do you want Lucky?" Beat snapped, arms still folded and grumbling.

Lucky shuddered and shook his head, "Never mind" he walked away, Beat following him to the living room.

In the living room, Silver was leaning on the wall, Rouge, another white bat and a light brown Papillon was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a girly movie.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shadow barked, stomping in front of them, turning off the Tv.

"Hey" All three females whaled.

Rouge stood, "You didn't have to do that" She folded her arms and said to him.

"You could have made your way to HQ instead of coming over here" Shadow argued with her.

Lucky snickered, "He said coming"

Beat smacked him in the head and knocked him to the floor. Lucky grumbled as the Papillon walked over to him. She had a pink top that started at her shoulders and a long pink with white lining dress and white heels. Her hair was white and her ears and tail were fluffy.

"Arr you alright?" She asked, french accent peking threw her voice. She held out her hand and helped him up. Lucky took the hand and she helped him up. She had bright pink eyes.

Lucky blushed a bit, "Thanks...umm" he held his hand out to find out her name.

She giggled, "Croissant ze Papillon" she held out her hand, mimicking Lucky to find his name.

"Lucky the Husky" he told her, blushing.

Croissant and Lucky began talking. Silver walked over to Beat, "You remember what you told me earlier?" he whispered to her.

Beat had her arms folded over her chest, glaring at the two dogs. "I know...I know..." she grumbled as Shadow stood next to her, arms folded and he was angered as well.

Just then Croissant, turned Lucky around, Back facing the others. She smirked at Beat and stuck out her tongue, letting Beat know what she won.

Beat watched and then poked Shadow, "Hey, dad" she began pointing to Croissant, "you saw that right?" Shadow nodded, "Permission to kill the bitch?"

Shadow pondered with his eyes closed a bit, "No...Not in daylight...kill her tonight...no witnesses" he told her.

That's when Rouge jumped up and attacked Beat in a hug, "No!" she glared at Shadow, "My daughter is not murdering someone..."

Shadow glared back, "Did you even see what that small dog did to Beat?" Shadow asked her.

Rouge nodded, "Croissant must feel threatened by Beat"

Beat crossed her arms and grumbled again. Rouge looked at Croissant and back at Beat, "But she does have a beautiful golden anklet with amazing gems" Rouge said slyly and with interest.

Shadow sighed, "No...the jewles are not yours" he grumbled, "If Beat can't kill her...They're not going to be yours" he said again.

Rouge thought a moment and turned back to Beat, "Alright fine...if you get me that anklet you can kill her"

Beat happily nodded and then turned to Shadow, "Anything you want out of this?" she asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope...except the satisfaction to watch my daughter kill her first person" Shadow had lifted his balled up right hand to his chest as he smiled, happy that she would kill. "I'm so proud..." he felt a tear in his eye and shut his eyes, to make sure it didn't fall.

"I haven't killed her yet" Beat folded her arms, she had finally decided that her parents were crazy...how in hell did they ever get along?

"I will be proud" Shadow restated, still in his pose.

Silver sighed, "If you kill Croissant, Beat" he got her attention with her name, "Do me the favor of not doing it in front of me?" Silver held his stomach and made a face that he saw or smelled something gross. "I can't stomach death"

"Its cool" Beat waved her hands in defense at him, "I don't want puke everywhere anyway" she told him as Rythum got up and looked out the window.

~leave nice comment~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine….if you don't know this by now…I'm going to smack you….

Chapter 19: Beat's discovery

"So that's your cousin?" Shadow asked Beat, pointing to the white bat with long flowing hair near the window. She had blue jeans and blue tube top and brown vest. she had green sunglasses and blue sandles.

"Yeah...Rythum...." Beat told him, "She's only a year older than me but she couldn't be more conseted" she told him, grumbling, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"I heard that" Rythum's valley-girl voice spoke to her, "I have Bat ears remember"

"It was ment to be heard" Beat grumbled again and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Silver sighed, getting Shadow and Rouge's attention, "Beat really has issues with this"

"Issues with what?" Rouge asked, hands on hips.

"The papillon and her cousin...." Silver stopped and turned to them, "Have you both ever wondered what it would be like if you two were together when she was born?" Silver asked, voice low and he was close to them, seriousness in his face and posture.

Shadow folded his arms and shut his eyes, pondering. He was trying to imagen what his life would be like if he was apart of Beat's childhood. He would have never meet Lucky...would he have? He held his forehead with his palm, Rouge looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked him, brows buried in her eyes with a bit of concern.

Shadow shook his head and glared at Silver, "I can't imagine...."

Silver nodded as a crash came from the kitchen. Shadow and Rouge were the first ones on the run to the kitchen. Shadow was thinking the worst could have happened to Beat. His mind was beginning to not comprehend this at all.

Shadow and Rouge were in the kitchen, Beat not present. The stove was on, indicating she had been there. The window in the kitchen above the sink was broken open. Beat's size threw the window's hole.

"Shadow....she went to think" Rouge turned off the stove and turned back to him, "She always does this when she's going threw something. She begins to burn something and jump out to get away" she sighed, telling him.

Shadow wasn't buying it. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Shadow" Rouge called him again for the third time, "You should go find her"

Shadow raised a brow at his former mate, "Why me?" he asked, folding his arms.

"She's almost like you" Rouge began, "Head Strong, not caring what others think or do..." she trailed off rubbing her left arm, "Most likely you would know where she went" she looked up at him. "Please Find her" she asked, sorrow on her face.

Shadow grumbled and nodded, "Sure"

~Beat had crashed threw the kitchen window, after turning on the stove. Fire usually calmed her nerves but this time, she didn't feel like it. So she jumped out of the window and now was falling. the wind on her face, in her hair, she smiled and landed on a lower building next to the hotel.

She landed gracefully on one knee. she stood up and took off in a run. Her mind was clouded, thinking about the damn papillon, Rythum, her mother...Her father. She felt her eyes water, vision began to blur. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Why was her mind bothering her so much. was it because of Regina? The damn papillon? she didn't know.

She had lost sight of where she was going and she fell into a back alleyway. landing not so gracefully on her butt. She rubbed her but and back, Tears streaming down her face. The pain and her thoughts combined caused these tears.

She felt someone walk up to her, she wipped her eyes and looked up. There stood a human, blond and female. She wasn't to terribly old, probably about 15 or 16. Her blond hair hung towards the left of her face, she had pale skin and wearing a blue no sleeves shirt and a blue school girl skirt and black shoes and white knee high socks.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding out her hand to Beat. "I saw you fall down here, I wanted to make sure you were alright"

Beat glared at her and shook her head, "I don't need help" she grumbled.

"My name is Belisma" the girl smiled, hand still held out for Beat.

Beat, began to get up with out her help, "Look...I don't care who you are" she stopped, she was in pain, she had fallen forward and landed on her palms. Belisma grabbed Beat and lifted her up, Belisma was alot taller than Beat, she lifted Beat up and carried her bridal style.

"Hayden" Belisma spoke into a watch on her wrist, "I have some one who's hurt, Beam us up" she told he watch.

Beat was in to much pain to see, tears still falling and she finally passed out in the humans arms.

Shadow watched from afar, he was no where near them when he saw them. "BEAT" Shadow used his shoes of awesomeness towards them. The blond turned around as Shadow grabbed the human girl's arm as they all vanished.

Shadow didn't see anything after that till he was hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

~leave nice comment~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine….if you don't know this by now…I'm going to smack you….this is an emotional...so if you want to skip the Shadow Beat Father daughter bonding....don't bother reading....

Chapter 20: ARK 3

Beat awoke to being on a white bed. She felt her head sting and her left arm sting. she looked to her left arm as her vision came around. A needle pumping a clear liquid in her arm. She snapped her eyes open, and looked around, she was in a medical room, bottles of pills and medicine everywhere on the shelves above her head. She sat up slowly, letting her body come back to feeling. She also had nothing on but a white hospital gown.

"Welcome Back" She heard a familiar female voice. She turned to her right, there stood Belisma, she still had her blue outfit and black shoes. "You've been asleep for a few hours. That fall hurt you pretty bad" She smiled, holding a clipboard in her arms, "But now your fine...I can't say to much for your friend though" she buried her brows in.

Beat looked at her curiously, "Who?" she asked As Belisma frowned.

"He has black fur with red marks" she told Beat, "He grabbed my arm and passed out as we were transported here" Beat cut her off.

"Where's here?" Beat asked her, angered that Shadow had followed her.

"This is Space Colony ARK 3" Belisma told her happily, "I've lived here all my life, my grandfather's sister was the first child on the First ARK, her name was Maria" she told her, proudly.

Beat pondered about the young girl, she talked alot. "I'm Beat" Beat told her.

Belisma tilted her head, confused.

"Earlier you asked my name" Beat told her, "My name is Beat the hedgehog" she told her.

Belisma smiled nodding. she then turned around and opened the window to the vast darkness of space. "Would you like to see your friend?" she asked. Beat nodded happily.

~Shadow felt his skull sting with pain, he grabbed his head, trying to sooth it.

"Shadow" he heard a familiar female call his name, "Dad....Hey, Dad...Shadow!" the final call to his name as he opened his eyes and his vision came around. Standing there on his right was Beat, she had a white hospital gown and a needle in her arm. "Phew" she sighed out, "I thought we lost you"

"We?" Shadow mumbled, looking up at her confused.

Beat pointed to his left and Shadow saw the blond girl that took Beat with her earlier. "That's Belisma" Beat told him, "She helped me when I fell two stories and landed on my ass" Beat told him as Shadow slowly sat up.

Shadow nodded and then held his forehead again, the pain expanding on his skill. Belisma walked over to him, a small device in her hands, it was similar to a pen. She put the tip of it on his forehead and the pain began to go away.

"Ah" Shadow sighed, closing his eyes in relief. Belisma smiled and went to the left wall to do something.

"Belisma huh?" Shadow asked Beat. Beat nodded.

"Why did you follow me?" Beat asked, jumping up and sitting on the right side of his bed.

"Your mother asked me too" Shadow grumbled, "Last time I'm listening to her ever again"

Beat giggled, "I could have told you that Dad...Mom tends to get people hurt with out trying" Beat explained.

"Why I didn't know it is beyond me" Shadow sighed as Belisma came back.

"I presume youre her father" Belisma looked at Shadow, "I'll give you two some time alone to catch up" she headed out the door, "If you need anything, Don't hesitate to call me" she smiled and walked out.

Shadow pondered, Belisma's smile reminded him of Maria's. He frowned, remembering his friend.

"Whats wrong?" Beat asked, noticing Shadow's sudden change of emotion.

"Nothing....That girl...." Shadow stopped, He didn't want to tell Beat about his past. "She reminded me of someone"

"Oh..." Beat pondered and then got off the bed. "Dad, I bet you can't guess where we are" she smiled, walking over to the window.

Shadow rolled his eyes, half because he knew of Beat's attention span of a gnat and half because he didn't care, but he sighed, "Okay, Beat, Where are we?"

Beat opened the curtain to the vast darkness and emptiness of space. Shadow gasped and felt his heart skip a beat.

"what is it Dad?" Beat asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked her, again. This time, seriousness in his voice, and a mixture of shock.

"Belisma says were on the Space colony ship ARK 3" Beat told him, Shadow listening intently.

Shadow reached around and pushed the nurses button on his bed. Beat didn't say a word when Belisma came in. "Is something wrong?" Belisma asked happily.

"This ship is called ARK 3" Shadow began, "Do you know anything about the original Space colony ARK?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Belisma gulped, "I only know that my grandfather's sister was on the ship. Unfortunately she was shot and killed saving her friend" Belisma frowned.

Shadow relaxed, pondering. "Her name was Maria...right?" Shadow asked the blond human.

"Yes...how do you-" Belisma was cut off.

"I was that friend she saved from Death" Shadow began, shutting his eyes, keeping his tears back.

Beat tilted her head curiously, "Dad? You're from space?"

Shadow looked up at her and nodded, "I lived on the space colony ARK for a time, Maria was my only friend on that ship" he looked out the window, sadness in his eyes, "They were after me when they shot Maria...I was in a damn tube, there was nothing I could do to save her"

"Dad" Beat stopped him, "How long ago was that?"

Shadow pondered, "I'm 67....so a bit over 60 years ago" He told her. Beat stood up, shock and anger in her face. She was gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

"You've been.... You've been keeping secrets" Beat glared, "You're just like her" she grabbed the metal pole she was attached to and walked out. Shadow was now confused.

Belisma didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me, miss" Shadow got Belisma's attention before she walked out as well, "Is there a way to look at the first ARK's records?"

Belisma smiled, "I think we can accommodate something" She smiled again and walked out to find a way.

~Beat was not in the mood to talk, she was wearing her regular clothes and she had the needle taken out. She was walking around the ship, there was a large park area on the ship. Plants, trees and fresh air, with a perfect view of the vastness of space. Beat was looking out of the glass at the stars, she was leaning on a tree.

She sighed as she felt someone walk up. She looked up at her right and there stood Shadow. He was well and looked like he was in good health.

"What do you want?" Beat grumbled as Shadow sat down next to her.

"What do you want to know?" Shadow asked her, she looked up at him curiously. "I haven't told you anything about me...even though I'm your own father...I can't even trust my own child" he saddened and leaned back on the tree, "Lucky doesn't even know about Maria..." he told her.

Beat frowned at him.

"I've been a bit of a prick about my past" Shadow began, "Forgive me?" he asked, looking out at space, he never made eye contact during his speech.

Beat teared up. she then began to cry. Shadow turned to his daughter, he had never dealt with crying woman. Beat looked up at him, tears still falling and she wrapped her arms around Shadow. Shadow, now stiff with fear, Didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I got mad" She cried out, "Mom never told me about you and you didn't tell me about your past...It just didn't seem right..." She cried on Shadow's shoulder. "I forgive you if you can forgive me for being a hormonal woman" she looked up, wiping her tears away, "Forgive?" she asked.

"Already done" Shadow patted her head, ruffling her hair. "Oh" he remembered something he had brought with him. it was a folded paper, he held it out to her. Beat took the paper, it was smooth paper and almost plastic like. "I was able to find a few picture threw the First ARK's old records" Shadow explained as Beat unfolded the pictures.

The first one was of a blond girl. her hair flowing and a blue outfit. "Is this Maria?" Beat asked.

Shadow nodded.

"She's really pretty" Beat smiled, still looking at the picture.

"she would have been your god-mother" Shadow told her, "She would have enjoyed being in your life" Shadow frowned again.

Beat patted his shoulder, "She probably would have laughed at you if she found out that you were having a kid" Beat giggled.

Shadow smiled, "Yeah...she would" He looked back out at the stars.

They continued to talk about Maria, the first ARK, looking at the pictures of her, shadow, and talking about things that happened during the ARK. They also got closer as Father and Daughter.

~Leave nice comment~


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine….if you don't know this by now…I'm going to smack you…

Chapter 21: Back to work

Shadow and Beat had stayed a day on the ARK, enjoying life and memories. They had finally went back to Mobius.

"You know how to find us" Belisma smiled, dropping them both off outside the city.

"Thank you again" Beat smiled happily.

Belisma waved as the small shuttle craft's door closed and it took back off into the sky, and then slowly got out of sight.

"Wow" Beat smiled, "That was awesome" she twirled around and turned to Shadow, "Now let's bother mom"

Shadow raised a brow, "Before or after I kill her?" he asked, arms folded.

Beat glared at him, knowing if given the chance, he would do it. "Do you hate her?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head, "Just the opposite, I love her so much, I'll suffocate her" he said unenthusiastic.

Beat opened her mouth in an O and stared confused at Shadow.

"Don't do that, You'll get flies in your mouth" Shadow told her. She shut her mouth immediately. "Don't you have something to do when we got back anyway?" he asked her.

She looked at him curiously, trying to remember.

"The Papillion?" he reminded her.

She hit her head, "Oh….right" she then looked at him, "I can kill her right?"

"Can I kill your mother?"

"umm….No"

"Then No"

Beat gave out a loud yelp and began to cry, "I WANT TO KILL IT!!!! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!!!!!" she yelled like a two year old.

Shadow sighed, this is what happens when you have a daughter…she has your need for murder.

"fine" shadow glared, "Don't let your mother see you"

"Let me see what?" A familiar female voice walked up behind them. Rouge was walking up behind Shadow. Shadow folded his arms.

"Nothing" Both father and daughter proceeded to say, in union.

Rouge sighed, "You two….always so secretive" she sighed throwing her hands to her sides, upset.

Shadow shrugged as familiar male dog and hedgehog, both off white walked up behind Rouge.

"Hey boss" Lucky bounced over to him, "I've got good news and bad news…" Lucky held up his right hand for the good news, and his left hand for the bad. "Which do you want to hear first?"

Shadow sighed, "How about going in which news came first?" he asked the dog sarcastically.

"Okay" Lucky held out his right hand, "I now officially for the first time….HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Lucky began to jump around.

Silver sighed and stepped forward, "The bad news is is that we have to go back to gun, Rouge included"

Shadow raised a brow, "You too?" he asked, pointing at Silver.

Silver nodded, "It seems whoever is in charge of your missions wants everyone on the boat this time" Silver explained.

"Damn Commander" Beat grumbled; the last person she wanted to work with anyone who wasn't her own mother.

Shadow sighed, "What about the other two girls?" He snapped his fingers trying to remember their names, "ones bread and the other is something for music…" he said, still trying to remember.

"Croissant and Rythum" Lucky told him, angered that Shadow would call his first Girlfriend bread, "Croissant is my girlfriend"

That's when Lucky felt the worse punch of his life, he was hit on his left cheek and knocked over 30 feet away.

Beat stood back up after knocking the stupid dog over, "I hate men" she grumbled, glaring and Shadow, Shadow glared back.

"You realize he's the only way to get in contact with headquarters right?" he told her.

"Oh well" Beat shrugged. Silver had jumped when Lucky was punched. Rouge just smirked, "that's my daughter" she elbowed Silver happily.

~~Little while later~~

"So…how did your vacation go?" The commander looked down at Shadow, Shadow stood at attention, Beat on his left Silver on his right, Rouge and Lucky behind him. Lucky still rubbing his head.

"Not well….we brought two more along" Shadow told him, motioning to Silver and Rouge.

The commander coughed, "Welcome back After 18 years Rouge" he told her.

Rouge, "Yep….great" she grumbled.

"Well…we've discovered what the governor and his daughter are up to" he told them, "They want to plant a bomb in the center of mobius, they want to create a massive explosion to kill everyone on the planet"

"Typical Regina" Beat rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Yes…well, hopefully this will be the last time you confront them" The commander told them, "this is a search and destroy mission, Shadow you're leader" he told the black hedgehog.

Shadow saluted, gathered the papers and walked out, everyone following him.

"Question" Beat spoke up, walking out of the office behind Shadow, "Whats Search and destroy?"

"Something you will enjoy" Shadow smirked, "We find our target and kill them" he told her.

Beat began to giggle like a maniac, "That sounds awesome"

"She is defiantly your daughter" Rouge whispered to Shadow.

"and?" Shadow asked, not caring, "You make it sound like I'm evil"

Rouge raised a brow at him, "I give…I'm tired of trying to understand you" she grumbled.

"Perfect" shadow turned to her smirking, "Now you get it"

Rouge grumbled as he chuckled, "You always did like to make me mad" she retorted.

Shadow just smirked as they left the building.

~leave nice comment~


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or the sonic crew, Beat and Lucky are mine….if you don't know this by now…I'm going to smack you…this chapter has the song "Impossible to find" by Secondhand Serenade, I don't own it. And there is some love and drinking in this chapter… don't freak, Shadow and Rouge are adults.

Chapter 22: Impossible to find

" I can't believe Rouge was apart of G.U.N 17 years ago" Lancer told Lucky, "How did Shadow Take it?"

"He actually hasn't blown up or killed someone yet" Lucky explained to Lancer, "I'm waiting for the smack in the head….but that hasn't happened either" he shrugged.

Lancer was driving his boat, Lucky next to him, feet hanging off the side of the boat. "That's new…I figured he would have done that by now"

"It scares me" Lucky shivered, "I don't know weather to be happy that Rouge is here or scared cause Shadow is plotting something" he grabbed the pole next to him, holding up the railing and began to suck on his thumb.

Lancer sighed as Beat walked up and sat next to Lancer. She was wearing a gray bathing suit bikini bottom and a white T-shirt, with a peering gray top to the bathing suit. Her red hair was pulled back and she had a frown planted on her face.

"Whats wrong with you?" Lancer asked, getting her attention.

Beat looked at him and then back down to her feet, "Nothing…." She sighed.

"Don't lie to me Beat…I can tell when you're lying" Lancer pushed a button to cruse-control and leaned back on the seat, one hand on the half-wheel. "Whats wrong?"

Beat grumbled, bringing her legs to her chest, touching her black toes, "It's just that since Mom and Dad got on the boat, they haven't said a word to each other…but their always next to one another…" she looked up at Lancer, "Is that strange for two people to do that?"

Lancer pondered a moment, "I don' t know-"He was cut off by Silver.

"No…not for Shadow and Rouge anyway" he was sitting on the other side of Lucky, he had turned around, legs Indian style. Lucky looked up to listen as did the other two.

"They were what we call the silent couple" Silver explained to them, "they didn't show their intimacy or feelings in public till the two of them were alone….the must be trying to get back into that swing…"

"Wait" Lancer spoke up, "Are you saying that Shadow, the ruthless, fearless leader we've had since Lucky and I were kids is showing signs of 'Love' to a bat?" he asked, brow raised.

Silver nodded, "He doesn't show it…hm…" he began to ponder, "How can I put their relationship in words?" he wondered.

Beat jumped up on the back of her seat and sighed. Leaning her head back and opening her mouth.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting" she began, talking into the wind, "Could it be that we have been this way before?"

All three males looked up at her, confused. "I Know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core"

She in hailed, "But hold your breath, Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again…don't make me change my mind… I won't live to see another day I swear its true…Cause a girl like you is impossible to find…You're impossible to find"

~below the deck~

Shadow and Rouge both now had alcohol in their systems, Rouge had begun to giggle for no reason and Shadow just kind of mellowed out a bit. They had been talking about random things thats happened to them since they've been apart. Thats when Shadow realized that Rouge was going to hurt in the morning.

"You realize that tomorrow you're going to have the worst hangover?" Shadow told her, obvious sounding.

Rouge shrugged, "We have two days till the mission, why are you so worked up over it?" she asked.

"Because that governor rubbed me the wrong way" he grumbled, glaring at Rouge, "Beat told me about you and him… Was he the reason you left?"

Rouge stared at Shadow, confused, "No…the reason I left was because I was pregnant with your kid…I didn't know if you would handle the news or not…so I ran away to take care of Beat myself" she told him, her eyes half open, staring at him.

Shadow dropped his eye lids to half point, glaring at the bat, "But why him? What did he have that I didn't?" he asked her, angry.

Rouge patted his shoulders, calming him, "Nothing…trust me, he was nothing compared to you" she smiled at him. He didn't show any emotion back to her, she frowned and laid on his chest in his fluff. "Why so quiet?" she asked him.

Shadow sighed, "Cause I didn't think of anything… to say…" he trailed, "Rouge…you made me hurt after you left" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back a bit, "Don't do it again…"He told her.

"Are you saying you want me to stay with you?" Rouge asked, looking up at him.

Shadow sighed, "If you want to be mushy about it…then yes…I want you with me…I want you mine again" he told her, looking down at her.

Rouge nuzzled his fur, "I won't…I promise" she whispered before dropping her eyelids down to sleep. Shadow smiled and rubbed her head, petting her.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting" Shadow spoke, whispering, "Could it be that we have been this way before?" Shadow looked down at her."I Know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core"

He inhaled "But hold your breath, Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again…Don't make me change my mind… I won't live to see another day I swear its true….Cause a girl like you is impossible to find…You're impossible to find"

He rubbed her head. A piano making its sweet solo in his mind, "This is not what I intended…I always swore to you I'd never fall apart" he sighed,closing his eyes, "You always thought that I was stronger…I may have failed but I have loved you from the start" he lifted her head a bit to see it in his hands.

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again…Don't make me change my mind, I won't live to see another day I swear its true…because a girl like you is impossible to find…You're impossible to find…" He whispered in her ear, making her smile in her sleep.

~leave nice message~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Search and Destroy

Shadow and his team had begun to make preparations to infiltrate Regina's plans. The only issue was trying to get them out before the bombs they'll plant set off.

They each had a bomb to set. They had decided that they would place them in different areas of their mansions to blow up any devices that could be used to blow up their home.

"So...wouldn't that make a bigger explosion?" Lucky asked Beat, who was explaining this to them.

"Yes...yes it would" Beat glared, "I think we'll leave you to go down with the bombs" she looked down at him, he was typing away on his computer.

Lucky stopped and looked up at her, "Why? What did I do wrong?" he asked hurt, "I thought we were friends?" he asked, moping.

Beat growled, "We are...until you let that evil papillon in to the picture" she told him. They were siting on the beach, a few miles away from the Governor's mansion. Lucky was busy mapping the area out and Beat was busy bothering him about his new girlfriend.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lucky retorted, angered.

"After a day and she's your girlfriend and I've been your friend for weeks and I still haven't got anywhere" Beat instantly covered her mouth with her hands after she spoke.

Lucky looked up shocked, "HUH?" his brain stopped. Beat was blushing as her hands dropped to her sides.

"I...I like you alot" she mumbled to him. Lucky shut off his computer, stood up and got in Beat's face.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk, "Or are you playing around?"

Beat sighed, "Nah...I've just been playing hard to get...that's all"

Lucky laughed out and smiled, "Lets go on a date after the mission" he told her, "you and me, anywhere you want, no matter how expensive" he winked.

Beat smirked, "Fine, but you better come back from this mission alive" she warned to him.

"You too" he told her and with that they walked over to the grounded row boat that the team had got on to get here.

Silver was cleaning his katana's and carefully damping poison on it. He took off his brown cape and left it on Lancer's boat. He just had his cloves and boots, a tied on belt for both of his katanas on this right side and a brown bag to go over his shoulder, holding the first detonator and his Chaos emerald.

Shadow, who had just finished cleaning his guns, put the bullets in and strapped two holsters to his shoulders and put the guns there. He then put on a belt with a pack and put ammunition in it. In the pack was the second Detonator and his chaos emerald.

Rouge, who was sitting in the boat, wearing her heart shaped strapless top and her black leggings and white high heels, had a back around her waist as well, holding the third detonator. In the bag also had the red button for all the detonators to go off.

Lucky had jean shorts, his black shirt and a back pack over his back with lots of electronic equipment. His laptop in his hands and a large sniper rifle strapped to his right shoulder.

Beat wore a beige strapless top and a white folded skirt, a pack on her waist with the detonator, white boots and long gloves. She had the large claymore on her back.

"Are you both ready?" Shadow asked them as they walked up.

"Yes sir" they both said at the same time. Shadow nodded and put the large eye piece/ear piece on, "Lets go" he told them as they walked towards the large castle in the distance.

They walked into the lush green shrubs and trees heading towards the castle, geared up and ready to search and destroy.

~elsewhere~

Regina looked down at the beach from her window. She sighed as she snuggled up against her teddy bear in her arms. "They'll be here soon..." she sighed, "I hope my teddy bears are ready for them"

At that her father walked in, "Is you're friend in place for them?" he asked.

Regina smirked, "Yes...Yes she is..." she watched out the window as the group she hated came running threw their gate, knocking over and destroying her robotic teddy bears of normal human height.

~The ground~

Shadow shot at the teddy bear coming at him in the head. He ran past Silver, who was riding one of the bears backs, he used one of his Katanas to slice the robotic head clean off. He jumped towards Shadow and ran along side the black hedgehog. Just then, Beat, with her large sword of doom, sliced down five teddy bears straight down the middle. Rouge and Lucky had flown to the top of the castle, taking out bears from the roof as well. Lucky was using his sniper at the ones on the ground and Rouge was using combat skills against them.

Shadow, Silver and Beat ran threw the front door.

Just then they heard a giggling female in front of them. The door shut behind them and the room showed up. In front of them stood a brown furred papillon, pink mini skirt and top, revealing her chest. long pink gloves and pink boots. Her eyes were pink as well as her whip in her left hand.

"Croissant?" Lucky gasped as he watched his laptop screen, looking threw Beat's head set, "Why is she here?"

Beat growled, "I knew she was trouble" she turned her face to Shadow and Silver, "I'll take care of her and put my detonator in time" she told them.

"You got it" Shadow took of to her right and Silver to her left.

Croissant giggled more as Beat took the large sword and put it in front of her prepared. "Yoo realle arr compensating forr somethingz aren'tz yoo?" Croissant asked as she cracked her whip.

"Say what you want...Your mine" Beat charged forward at Croissant who dodge the attack and threw her whip towards Beat's blade and wrapped around it, pulling it towards her. Beat flew towards Croissant and punched her, Croissant flying back.

~on the roof~

Rouge had run off away from Lucky. She set up her detonator and walked towards Lucky again. Just then a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. There stood the Governor. He was a large silver cat, ears back and green eyes. He wore a elegant tuxedo with a long black coat.

Rouge backed up and kicked his stomach in, she jumped into the air and flew back.

"You're mine" He jumped after her. she was dragged down, back into the castle.

She screamed falling down.

Shadow flew by and grabbed the Governor and pushed him into the wall, crushing him. Rouge contained her composure in the air as Shadow flew towards her with his shoes of awesomeness.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Rouge nodded as he nuzzled her check. "Good, get out as fast as you can to the boat"

she nodded and kissed his cheek, "Good luck Shadow" she whispered and flew out of the castle and towards the boat.

~~Leave nice comment~~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Left side of Silver and the right side of Shadow

Silver watched as Beat said she would take on the Papillon. He nodded and flew off, using his powers to the left wing.

Luckily, there were no enemies the long hallway down to the area. It was dark and damp though, Silver quietly thanked his parents to give him the powers he had. Flying above the disgusting part of the hallway. He hated the fact he would have to come back out this way.

He sighed as light was seen at the end, he readied his Katanas, that were in his hands the entire ride there, and slid to a stop on the ground. It was grass. He awaited an attack, looking around the left wing.

It was a small vineyard, grapes growing on fences around the plane. He dropped his arms to his sides and looked around slightly amused. The center of the area had a fountain made of stone. A sculpture at the top of it, pouring out water. On the ground in front of it was a typing pad. As if there was some sort of computer around the vineyard.

Silver stared intently at the statue, it reminded him a bit of Blaze, the statue was of a cat goddess. She had a bunch of grapes in her hand and she was beautifully holding them and water was coming out of her other hand.

Silver sighed and reached behind him to grab the detonator. Just then an arrow flew past his head, barely catching his fur. He snapped his head around, searching for where it came from.

He scanned the area with his eyes, trying to find it. He heard another arrow coming his way. He held up his hand and stopped the arrow with a blue aura. He turned it around and flung it where ever it came from. He heard a yelp and a grunt from behind a few vines. He walked over and took a look, there was a green hedgehog sitting there with the arrow in her leg. She pulled it out and turned around to Silver.

She was green from head to toe, her spines hung from her head like wavy hair, she had three pink strands on the right side of her face slightly covering her pink eyes. She wore a brown outfit that showed off her stomach and her long slender legs. Her gloves were light brown that looked like would be used for archery.

She glared at Silver and then stood up, taking off into a run.

"Hey Wait" Silver called as he chased her, she turned around, her pack of arrows on her back and in her hand the bow. She lifted the bow and shot a few more arrows at Silver.

Silver dodged each one swiftly as the girl came to a stop. No where else to go.

Silver stopped a few feet away, "Don't run next time...I didn't mean to hit you" he tried to explain himself, "I thought you were a bad guy...you don't seem very bad to me" he smiled to the young woman.

She had to at least be 18, Silver couldn't tell.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pack and held it out to her, "I'm going to wrap your leg alright" he told as he got closer to her, getting to the ground.

She hissed slightly as she held out her impaled leg. He didn't get her too bad with the leg, but it looked like he got her anyway.

Silver carefully tied the cloth around her leg tightly and stood up. She softened her glare and bowed.

Silver smiled, "Think nothing of it, now you should get out, we're going to blow this place up" he warned her with a shrug.

She stared at him and nodded with a smile, she turned around to a window and opened it. She sat on the sil before leaving to look at him.

"Thank you light haired one...I won't ever forget this" she smiled to Silver and spoke. Her voice was mature and light hearted. She climbed out the window as Silver reached for her, not grabbing her in time and watching her fall to the jungle below the mansion.

He smiled, he felt like he had just met an angel. He wanted to see her again.

He sighed, he remember what they came here for. He reached into his pack and pulled out the little explosion device. He sat in on the floor in front of the window and activated it. He flew up a few inches using his blue aura and flew off back to the center.

Shadow had taken off to the right. Using his shoes to fly threw the Hallway. The hallway was clean and seemed almost as if no one had been here in years. The floor was red carpet and the walls had old paintings.

Shadow came to the end of the hallway to a room. He stopped flying and opened the door, it unlocked and allowed to swing inside. He looked in, it was a white room with wood floors. Three windows lined up on the wall letting in sunlight. He walked in, nothing inside the room. He walked to the other end, to the center window and took out his detonator, planting there on the floor and setting it.

He turned around to leave when something shut the door. There stood the Grey cat with black hair. Regina was not wearing her usual dress. She had a black coat that opened in the front and black pants with white shoes. A white top under the coat could be seen.

"Hello Shadow" she began as she smirked at him.

He growled as he grabbed his gun from its holster. He held it out to her.

She smiled and opened her arms to him, "Go on, kill me. I've done so much to so many people right?" she asked as Shadow realized that she hadn't done anything but try to destroy the world.

He dropped the gun down to his side with his arm and sighed, "You haven't, so you either come in with us so we can lock you up or you die here with your toys..." he told her as he walked towards her. She moved away from the door, allowing him threw.

He stopped where she stood, staring the opposite direction he was.

"You know...you and I are very similar" Regina began, "We've lost someone we love dearly at our beginning and we were tricked over and over, trying to remember what happened to us" she moved her red eyes to look at Shadow. "you should help me destroy Mobius..."

Shadow shut his eyes and smirked, "I refuse. That friend that I lost, made me promise to keep the people of Mobius happy...so I plan to do so" he told her as he began to walk away. She sighed as she turned and watched him walk away.

Shadow continued down the path till he reached the center. Meeting Silver on the other side.

The center area was a wreck, most likely done by Beat and Croissant's fighting.

"Shadow, you won't believe what happened to me" Silver floated over to Him.

Remains of robot bear everywhere.

"what happened to you?" Shadow put his gun back into his holster as Rouge and Lucky came down, Rouge holding on to the dog as they came down.

Silver smiled, more so than normal, "I met an angel-" he began as Lucky landed on his feet and Rouge next to him.

Lucky quickly pulled out his detonator and set it down against the wall, activating it.

"You can talk about what happened to you later" Lucky grumbled as He looked past the door further down from where they were.

Shadow eyed the door as Beat walked threw, her body had gashes and cuts all over her. Her clothes were torn in the right spot for the husky to stare. Shadow looked to Lucky, who had worry on his face as he ran over to Beat.

Beat landed in the dog's arms, "Beat...Beat! What happened?" Lucky asked, his voice rising a bit, trying to get her to snap back into reality.

Beat blinked once and then lay limp in his arms. She was breathing lightly, and her body was in too much pain to do anything else.

Rouge got on the other side and helped pick Beat up.

Shadow and Silver allowed Rouge Lucky and Beat to get out first. They made it back to the beach quickly as they sat down Beat on the small row boat.

Rouge went back to Shadow, who was staring at the mansion.

She reached into her pocket, "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked as she held out a small detonation button to Shadow. Shadow nodded, taking the mechanical object from her and pressing the small red button.

A large Flash, A bright light. A large orange and grey mushroom cloud was all that could be seen from where they stood. A light wind flew by their bodies as the explosion lasted for a few seconds.

Shadow sighed, The nightmare was finally over.

~Leave a nice comment~

Shrimpy: hey guys! OMG this is sooo late, it's not even funny. so I worked really hard on it. Next chapter is the last chapter though, I feel like this story was amazing and I learned things about being in other peoples heads that I didn't know I could do.  
Anyway, I'll get to work on the second to last. and then off to work on the Sequel to Codename: Princess.


End file.
